The fairy of the Water Dragon
by akakios
Summary: The Winx girls have finally defeated Valtor. Upon returning to Alfea a seemingly quiet day of relaxing takes a turn for the unknown when they discover a young fairy sent to them by the three Ancestral witches. Connections will be discovered and truths will be revealed when you discover, The fairy of the Water Dragon! this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

( with )

In 's office it was just like any summer day. She was going through a report of the potionology  
student test scores. She saw the girls leaving campus going who knows where to do who knows what.

When she saw them going to have fun it reminded her of the days when she was young, when there were no troubles. She could just have fun and relax with friends.

She got up to go check up on when she noticed an unusual storm gathering not too  
far from campus. She decided it wasnt really important, but then she noticed a strange glow coming from one of  
the papers on her desk. It read,

"Hello Faragonda. We the three ancestrial witches know of your little search. We've decided to help you, look  
out of your window. You're welcome."

Not understanding what they meant she decided to look out of the window. She saw that the strange storm had  
turned into a spiral shape. And in that second she saw an object fall out of that cloud. When it hit the earth,  
she felt a small burst of energy released into the atmosphere. She then knew the messaage meant, but how could they  
have found her first?

(with the winx)

It is almost half way through summer for the Winx girls. They were finally through fighting the evil  
wizard Valtor. Now they just wanted to relax and have fun while they didnt have any classes to attend. On July  
17th Flora recomended that the girls go out on a picnic. They packed there baskets and set out. It was the  
perfect day to do so, not one cloud in the sky.

"I wonder why the guys havent been around lately?" said Stella who was upset because she had not seen Brandon  
in the last few days.

"Dont worry Stella! The boys are on vacation same as us. Sky told me that him and Brandon went to Eraklyon  
for a while to train." said Bloom trying to reassure Stella.

"Helia is touring Magix's art museums." said Flora.

"Timmy is working all summer as an apprentice to one of Magix's top inventors" said Tecna

"Nabu is back on Andros spending time with his parents after he ran here" said Aisha, who seemed upset that  
she hadnt seen Nabu in weeks.

"I dont really know where Riven is." whispered Musa.

After hearing everyone say where their boyfriends are Stella screamed "Well why didnt anyone tell me! Everyone  
else seems to knows where they are!"

"Calm down Stella! Have you even tried to check your messages?" said Flora trying to make Stella more at ease.

"No remember in Magix! This guy tried to use that spell for frequency jamming. But instead it made my phone  
expl..."

Before Stella finished that thought she noticed the clouds up ahead seemed to be forming a sort of spiral  
directly above the Winx girl's location. Soon after she noticed there where large thunder clouds coming in towards  
them. As soon as Stella asked the girls what it was a bolt of lightning struck not even 10 feet away from them. The girls creamed in terror.

"I dont think this is a normal storm you guys!" said Musa in a frightened tone.

"It's not just abnormal, its highly illogical! No storm could form this quickly!" explained Tecna who was checking her  
electronic devices for an explanation.

All of a sudden hundreds of flashes of lightning came out of the mysterious storm. Soon after this light show,  
the storming began to stop. But just when they thought it was over they saw an object fall out of the eye of  
the storm. It quickly fell to the ground letting out a crashing sound.

"Come on girls lets go see what thet was!" said Bloom urging the girls to go with her.

All the girls cautiously went to the next clearing over to see what had fallen from the odd storm. As  
they aproached the crater they soon realized that it was a girl who looked close to their age. They quickly  
ran over to check on her to see if she was seriously injured.

"Oh my god! Do you think she got caught in the storm!" Asked Stella who was looked at bloom

But Bloom wasn't really paying attention to Stella, she felt an enormous amount of pressure coming from every direction.  
It was as if she had experienced this before. But this odd sense of both dizziness and panic was new. Most of  
her friends were occupied with checking the girl. But Flora saw that something was not right with Bloom. She went  
to the side of her friend to see if she was alright.

"Bloom? Are you alright?" Flora asked. But Bloom couldnt pay attention to Flora or to the rest of the  
girls. It was like their voices were getting farther and farther away from her.

While the girls were starting to open a portal to take the girl back to Alfea, Flora was with Bloom."Bloom!,  
Bloom! Can you here me? Are you all right?" said Flora as she was starting to get worried about her friend.  
The next moment Bloom collapsed on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the dorm room everything was completely silent. The Winx were thinking about what happened. Who  
was that girls? Where did that storm come from? And what happened to Bloom? Those were the questions that  
were racing through their minds. They had been sitting in their dorm for hours, waiting, wondering,  
worrying. The girl they found was in the infirmary, she had sustained numerous injuries but was going to be  
alright. She had been unconscious when they brought her to Alfea. They wanted for Bloom to wake up before they went  
back down there. At about 5:30 when Bloom woke up. She shot up and let out a scream from not knowing what had  
happened.

"Bloom!" screamed all the girls in unison as they dove in to hug her.

"Ugh... What happened" said bloom in a weak tone.

"You passed out after we found that girl" said Stella who handed bloom a cup of water

"You've been out for 6 hours!" said Musa.

After hearing what happend bloom asked "what about the girl? is she alright?"

"We dont know" said Tecna "We decided to wait for you before we went back down there.

"I think we should go now. I really want to know what up with all this" said stella who seemed kind of  
annoyed that she didnt know what happened.

The six girls headed down to the infirmary. Each of them wondering what happened and who the girl was.  
But then Bloom started to wonder "Why did I faint like that? And where have I felt that sensation before"  
She couldnt quite peice things together so she just went on, with only small thoughts of the incident  
floating in the back of her mind.

When they reached the infirmary they saw that the mystery girl was still asleep. But it was another  
sight that caught their eyes. Ms. Faragonda was standing beside the girl, looking worried an anxious. They  
walked in the room, but she didnt even seem to notice.

"Hey Miss Faragonda! is everything alright?" asked Aisha

"Oh! hello girls, i didnt hear you come Yes, everything is alright." said Miss Faragonda in a tone that  
suggested she wasnt completely truthful with her answer.

The girls looked puzzled at miss Faragonda, being the teacher she is she could tell they were not really  
sure that she wass telling the truth. "So Bloom, how are you feeling?" asked Miss Faragonda trying to change  
the subject.

"I'm feeling fine." said Bloom. "Its just that i cant help thinking about the feeling I had. It felt so  
familiar."

"I think I might know what it was. If you dont mind me asking, when did the feeling start?" asked the  
headmaster

Now the girls were really interested. Bloom shrugged at the question. she said "I cant really remember when  
it started

"I do" said Flora. "It started right after the girl hit the ground"

"Yes, its just as I feared." said Miss Faragonda to herself. But she didnt count on Musa hearing her.

After not hearing what Miss Faragonda had to say Musa shouted " Well what is it! You cant just say something  
like that and not tell us."

"Calm down Musa" urged Tecna "If she wants to tell us she will

After hearing what Tecna had to say Musa calmed down and apologized for her behavior. But she didnt quite  
like not knowing why her friend go hurt

Miss Faragonda thought about what she should tell them and what their reactions would be. After a few moments  
of contemplation she made up her mind.

Miss Faragonda finally answered "You are right Stella. I guess you girls should know what this is about,  
since it affects you all as well."

Stella stepped forward from the group of friends who looked confused by Miss Faragonda's answer. She said  
"What do you mean it involves us as well"

"I'll start at the beggining of today" said Miss Faragonda. She told the girls about the storm, the spiral, and  
the message on her paper.

"When they told you to look out your window, the girl fell. Is she the one you have been looking for" said  
Flora was looking at the girl asleep next to them.

"I beleive so, I should tell you this from the "real" beggining. About 10 years ago I was told of a young  
girl who posessed a very strong magical essence that could be either very useful, or a very lage threat.  
I have been searching this whole time by asking people I know all over the dimension to search for her.  
But apparently the Ancestrial witches found her before me." said Miss Faragonda pointing to the mystery girl.

"Wait" said Tecna "what does this have to do with us"

"And what is this so called dangerous power of hers" said Aisha

"Firstly it mostly involves Bloom since she could be the most at risk" told Miss Faragonda

After hearing this Flora said "Why would this affect Bloom?"

Miss Faragonda looked down at the floor and let out a small sigh.

After a moment of silence Miss Faragonda proceeded by saying " It's because her power is the power of the  
water dragon, Bloom's opposing power.


	3. Chapter 3

What!" screamed the Winx girls in unison.

"Wait a second. That isnt logical. We were informed that all that energy had been sealed in the  
water stars hundreds of years ago."said Tecna who tried to deny that it was even remotely possible

"Yeah how could this have happened?" asked Stella who seemed to be opposed to the idea of such a fairy

"I don't know girls." admitted Miss Faragonda.

"I just realized something. If she is so dangerous then why is she still here? Shouldnt we just get rid  
her now?" said Aisha.

After hearing her friend say this Bloom scolded her friend "Aisha! How could you say that? She's hurt and we can't  
just attack her while she is like this. Even if her power is dangerous there is no proof that she is bad." The  
rest of the girls agreed with though they all had a fear that she could turn out hurting them.

Moments after Bloom stood up for the mystery girl she quickly sat up and grabbed her head with one hand.  
When the Winx girls saw her wake up they stood there, staring at her.

"Ugh... where am I?"asked the mystery girl.

Flora didn't sense anything wrong with her so she sat down next to her. She said "You're in Alfea, my name is  
Flora, These are my friends Stella, Bloom , Musa, Tecna, And Aisha. And this is our head mistress Miss  
Faragonda."

Miss Faragonda walked up to the girl and said "It is very nice to make your acquaintance. May I ask what your  
name is?"

The girl looked at them for a second confused, but then answered back "My name is Mikey."

By now the rest of the Winx girls were able to calm down. Bloom walked up to Mikey and asked "Do you remember  
what happened?" But Mikey shook her head in denial. Then Bloom asked "Can you remember anything?"

Mikey looked down at the floor for a minute, then replied " Not much besides my name ."

Tecna being the tech savvy fairy she is, said "Mikey, if you don't mind I want to take a scan of you to see if  
you have anything wrong with you." Mikey nodded at Tecna, who then sent out a small robotic machine which  
quickly scanned Mikey then flew back the device in Tecna's hand. She, Miss Faragonda, and the rest of the Winx  
girls huddled close to each other on the opposite side of the room trying to stand out of ear shot of  
Mikey.

Tecna whispered "Well it isn't Amnesia, but my scan did find traces of dark magic in her. Maybe a dark spell?"  
"Wait a minute whispered Aisha "How do we know if she even has memory loss? She could be faking." After Aisha  
said that Tecna showed them her small computer screen "It is the truth, when she first woke up I ran a  
polygraph test on her. It picked up no lies."

While the girls were talking Mikey sat there patiently waiting. She could hear everything they were saying  
but she didn't want to interrupt them. From what she could tell they were very cautious when they were near her.  
Almost like they thought she would attack them at any moment.

After several minutes of quiet whispering Flora offered to use her fairy dust to see if she could reverse  
the dark spell. Suddenly she transformed into her Enchantix form and activated her fairy dust. As soon as the  
shimmering powder touched Mikey she shot back.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Musa who looked at Mikey with curiosity.

"Only one little thing, but the details are kinda fuzzy" told Mikey who was showing a slight pain in her arm

The Winx girls didn't know why, but they were starting to trust Mikey. With the exception of Aisha, who didn't  
trust new people too easily. After hearing what Mikey said Tecna replied " Why don't you tell us? Maybe it will  
give us a clue of where you are from."

"Well ok." answered Mikey "I was at this big party on my home planet. I think it might have been some  
anniversary or something. Anyway, I was there because I was really good friends with the prince and he wanted  
me to meet his girlfriend who he really liked. After he danced with her he went somewhere and said he liked this  
mean girl I had met once. Then this girl tried to talk to him and he accused her of being a witch so he had  
the guards attack her and her friends. They escaped but he seemed different. And that is about it."

After hearing the story the Winx girls once again huddled in the corner. Wanting to know if the rest of the  
girls were thinking what she was Stella said "Girls, is it just me or does that story sound a LOT like what  
happened at the millenium anniversary on Eraklyon?" The rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"But wait, if she said that she was a good friend with the prince then that means she knows Sky!" said Bloom in an  
excited tone knowing in her mind that they were gonna have to call Sky down here. But what was she going to  
tell him? Tis wouldnt be easy, but maybe he had some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

After calling Sky without telling him many of the details, he arrived at Alfea the next day. Bloom rushed out to greet him.

"Hey Bloom!" said Sky who was especially glad to see Bloom.

"Hi Sky! I'd like to talk more but we need to get a move on." said Bloom pulling him by the arm into he main  
hall.

Upon entering the infirmary's waiting room Sky's jaw dropped and his face was stuck in a shocked expression. He did no expect to see his long time friend like this.

Bloom noticing his expression said "From the look on your face I guess you know who she is."

Sky, who was still partly shocked replied "Of course I know her! Her name is Mikey, we have been  
friends since we were like seven. But what is she doing here? Did something happen?"

"From what we can tell the ancestral witches attacked her. She was dropped out of the sky not too far from  
here. She has some memory loss, but we're working on that." replied Bloom, who could see the worried look in  
Sky's eyes when she said Mikey was hurt.

"Wow! Do you know how this could happen? I mean you wouldn't know how but it seems pretty impossible. Mikey is the most powerful fighter I have ever seen, in both Magic and combat. I don't think she would have gone down  
that easy." said Sky showing signs of intensity when talking in his confidence of her battle skills.

"You really seem to like her" said Bloom

"Well of course, she has always been there for me. She's really cool and fun and she understands me. She is  
my best friend" replied Sky who was sad thinking of how she wouldn't remember him.

"I just have one more question, why did you never tell me that there was a fairy of the water dragon out  
there?" asked Bloom.

Sky pondered the question Bloom had just put forward, why didn't he? Was it because she never really said he  
could? Or maybe it was because it never really came up? It was a mix of answers, but which was the true  
reason?

After a moment of contemplation Sky replied "I guess because I knew she would never hurt anyone without a  
reason. And I knew you would never do anything to deserve getting hurt."

Bloom didn't know how to react to Sky's answer, suddenly she heard her cell phone ring. When she saw the  
caller ID it turned out to be Stella calling.

"Sorry Sky. I really need to take this. Why don't you try to talk to her?" said Bloom who quickly rushed out of  
of the room.

When she picked up her phone Stella was yelling at her to come to their room. When Bloom arrived at her dorm she saw all the girls were waiting for her on the couch. Bloom joined them and they quickly began talking.

Stella quickly started bursting out questions "What did Sky say? Was she telling the truth?  
Do you think Mikey remembers him? What was ..."

"Stella!" yelled the rest of the Winx girls.

"Why don't you tell us from the beginning Bloom?" asked Flora

Bloom told the rest of the girls what happened, his reactions, his answers, everything. And the Winx girls were  
genuinely surprised.

"Wow" said Musa

"So I guess she isn't a threat after all, but what do we do now?" asked Aisha

"From my understanding it was the ancestral witches dropped her here. And I may just be speculating here, but don't you think they are planning something? But the question is what?" commented Tecna

A few moments after Tecna's question Miss Faragonda quickly opened the girls door and said "Girls! I think  
we just discovered something involving Mikey, but if I am correct we do not have much time left!". After  
saying this she quickly went towards the infirmary with the Winx girls following her from behind quickly.  
When they reached the infirmary the girls looked very confused. When they looked at Mikey they saw that she  
had her left sleeve fully rolled up. And under that sleeve was something purple, covering her entire shoulder  
and half of her upper arm.

Miss Faragonda looked at Mikey with a worried look, but not being worried about Mikey. Worried about what  
will happen if they couldn't stop this in time.

"What is that?" said Bloom.

"I've never seen anything like this!" told Tecna who began to look on her computer

"It's because it is a very tricky spell to cast on someone. It requires an extreme amount of dark magic."

"What does it do?" asked Musa who looked at Mikey sitting there, staring at her arm.

"It says here that it is called "The dark virus" It is a spell that if used causes the person to lose  
complete control of their body. Only the person who cast it on them can have control." said Tecna who was  
reading from her small computer.

Miss Faragonda and the Winx girls looked at each other in fright. If this was true they were in for some  
trouble. Is this why the ancestral witches sent her here? None of the girls wanted to hurt Mikey. But if it  
came to that they would have to do whatever they could. If they could do anything at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I would really like to hear from you to see if you like it so far. Please Review!**

"Wait! If that is true then why hasn't Mikey attacked us? Do you think that maybe it went wrong or something?"  
said Stella trying to remain optimistic

"No, it works. It's just the spell" said Miss Faragonda "It's designed to use on people who normally have a  
strong resistence against dark magic."

"She's right" added Tecna "It says here that if the person exceeds the power of the castor, then it takes  
longer to take effect. But it doesn't say anything here about how to cure it."

"That is because there is no cure. The only thing we can do when that happens is contain her, the spell does  
have a time limit" said Miss Faragonda

"I can help with that!" said Lockette who had just came in with the rest of the pixies. "But first I have  
to give this Mikey person a piece of my mind!"

Before the Winx girls could catch them the Pixies stormed into the infirmary. Mikey had been just sitting there  
waiting so she was surprised when she saw the pixies. The second she saw them the little pink one started to  
yell at her.

"You have some nerve staying around here with that arm of yours!" Yelled Lockette who was pointing to Mikey's  
arm. Mikey could tell that she was mad at Mikey for something. That boy Sky said that she was the opposite  
power to Bloom's. Mikey could guess that this little Pixie was close to Bloom and was worried that Mikey  
might hurt her.

The rest of the pixies were soon joined by the Winx girls. They heard everything Lockette had said and they  
intended to stop Amore told them to just watch.

Instead of arguing back Mikey said " Hi i'm Mikey! Whats your name?"

Hearing Mikey try to be nice to her was a shock to Lockette. Either way she had to say something to try to  
protect Bloom. She finally said "I'm Lockette, and if you even try to put a finger on Bloom I will  
personally make sure you will ever do anything ever again!" It was an empty threat, but Lockette had to make  
sure she wasnt a bad person.

Mikey looked at Lockette for a couple of seconds, thinking over what the pixie had just said. The she finally  
answered back

"It's nice to meet ou Lockette. Though I wish it was under better circumstances. I know you think I am a  
bad person, and I can understand that. I havent really done anything to show you if you should want to  
trust me or not. And if I do end up trying to hurt Bloom or any of them then you can do whatever you want to  
stop me."

Everyone in the room was astonished by Mikey's answer, especially Lockette. She had thought from the  
beginning that she couldn't trust Mikey. Maybe she was wrong? She didn't really know. But what she didn't know  
is that she didn't have to yell at Mikey anymore. She just quietly flew back to the rest of the pixies who  
began to quietly talk amongst themselves.

Moments after Mikey quickly grabbed her left arm in pain. While the Winx girls were watching her they saw  
that the purple spell mark moved down to her elbow. This made the Winx girls step back in panic. They didn't  
know how much loger they had.

"Hey Tecna" said Aisha "Does it say how far down the mark has to be until it takes complete control?"

Tecna quickly consulted her computer. She read aloud "The spell will take no effect over the person until it  
covers their arm. When it does their eyes will turn red and they will do whatever the spell caster wants them to  
do."

The rest of the girls felt a chill run down their spines. It was nearly halfway complete. From what they could  
tell they had a day at the most until it was complete. The girls quickly left the infirmary to fill in their  
headmaster on what had just happened.

After they told Miss Faragonda about what had happened she became very serious. She had to think of a way they  
could make sure nothing bad would happen. But it would take all the girls and even some of the pixies to try to  
make it through this.


	6. Chapter 6

Miss Faragonda called all the Winx girls into her office. She had parts of a plan in her mind but she needed the rest of the girls to help on putting everything together. The girls talked the details over with great interest. But each girls had a different perspective on how to do so. But after much discussion they finally had a way to contain Mikey.

They would have Lockette seal Mikey in the infirmary with one of her most powerful sealing spells. Most of the Winx wer certain that it would be able to hold her. But Bloom had her doubts, she had felt Mikey's power.

While working out the plan Tecna read them the rest of the research article she had read from before. It said that all the power the person uses while under the castors control is from their own power. If this is true,should they feel relieved or feel worried.

At 5:47 the Winx girls heard a voice call their names, but they could not find where it was coming from . They all looked around in confusion trying to figure out what was going on when they heard the voice speak again.

"Girls! It is Miss Faragonda, it is time. The curse mark has reached Mikey's wrist and she is showing the signs  
the spell being nearly completed. Come down here quickly!"

Suddenly the voice stopped. And when it did the Winx girls rushed down to the infirmary as fast as they could. When they were close to the infirmary they saw Miss Faragonda talking to Lockette. As they reached the infirmary curiosity took over the girls and they decided to see if Miss Faragonda was correct. When they looked in they didn't see the site they thought they would. They expected to see Mikey on the infirmary bed scared. But they saw Mikey sitting up, looking as if she was in a great deal of pain. She kept twitching every second or two,this sight mostly shocked the girls.

"Whats wrong with her" asked Stella

"It is what happens when this spell is put on a truly strong person. It has only ever happened like this to two people. It is what is left of their power that hasn't been corrupted by black magic fighting it off inside of her." said Miss Faragonda

"That's awful!" said Flora looking at Mikey with concern.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Musa

"Lockette and i are going to put up a protective barrier. It may not lat through the time Mikey is being controlled but it should hold for most of it. And when it does break, Bloom you will stay behind us while we keep her distracted for the rest of the time." finished Miss Faragonda

"I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me. I want to help you guys." said bloom who was starting to think of what would happen if she didn't help.

"Bloom, if the ancestral witches are controlling Mikey they will be after your powers." said Aisha who didn't look like she was going to let her friend put herself in danger.

Bloom finally agreed to stay on the sidelines as her friends fought protected her. She hated the idea, but she knew she wouldn't get yes as an answer from anyone in the after talking with Bloom Miss Faragonda joined hands with Lockette. After a few seconds of dead silence, a green shield started to form around the infirmary walls. Before the shield fully covered the doorway, Tecna sent in a small device flying into the  
room.

"The fly cam I just sent in will let us be able to see when Mikey is fully engulfed by the spell."Said Tecna  
showing her friends the video footage.

"What do we do then?" asked

"We get ready to fight!" said Aisha who stood in her fighting stance.

Minutes flew by with the girls sitting in the hallway. Suddenly they heard a big crash. After hearing this loud noise all the girls crowded around Tecna's PDA to watch what was happening. What they saw scared them senseless. They saw Mikey, hovering a few feet off the ground. The Purple mark had completely covered her arm, and her eyes were a haunting red color. She quickly turned her head to the fly cam and shot it down with a small blast of energy.

"Brace yourselves girls! I think we might be safe for a few minutes, when i powered Lockette's shield i made sure i used my most powerful magic. Even the three ancestral witches would have a bit of trouble breaking it."Said Miss Faragonda who was staring at the green shield.

"But it isn't the ancestral witches power" said Bloom "Remember, it said that the person uses their own power when under this spell. Do you still think it will hold?"

"I think there is a pretty good chance" said Miss Faragonda

"Luckily she didnt see the backup camera i sent in, now lets see what going on in there." said Tecna who pulled out her PDA and showed it to her friends.

When they looked at the screen they saw Mikey was still floating in midair. But seconds after they turned on the camera Mikey looked straight at it, and turned towards where the doorway is. Mikey just simply touched the shield and it disappeared revealing the girls in the hallway

The girls were shocked when they saw Mikey take down the shield. Soon after she went to the ground and walked out to the Winx girls. The Winx club looked at Mikey's now red eyes, they didn't see the girl they had recently met. They saw nothing, just a blank stare in the direction of Bloom. The girls knew that they were going to have to fight her. But, would it be a battle they could win?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers! I am thinking of adding in more adventures with Mikey and the Winx. Tell me what you think!**

After moments of intense stares it was Aisha who attacked first. She shot a decently powerful morphix attack, but when it hit Mikey she didn't even flinch. She simply just took the hit like it was nothing. This made the girls start to question themselves. But they couldn't worry about that now.

Moments went by since Aisha attacked Mikey, seconds of complete and utter silence. Without taking their eyes off Mikey, they quietly whispered to each other.

"When do you think she'll attack?" asked Musa who kept her face locked in a serious expression

"I have a theory about that" told Tecna "In the video, she always does the same thing before she moves."

"What is it?!" loudly whispered all the Winx girls and Miss Faragonda

"Well, it seems that she tilts her head to the side, and her eyes dilate." told Tecna

"You mean like that?"asked Stella who became very frightened

When the rest of the girls looked at you, their eyes were filled with dread. Mikey's head was tilted to the left. Her now piercing red eyes were as dilated as they could get. She stayed like that for about a minute. Then out of the blue she started to walk forward, straight towards the Winx girls.

"Get ready girls!" told Miss Faragonda who got into her fighting stance.

The girls started throwing a barrage of various attacks in Mikey's direction. But from the cloud of smoke she continued walking, as if only a fly had landed on her. Mikey threw her first attack at the girls. It was something none of them had ever seen before. In her hand was an orb of energy that was many colors. Spinning around it seemed to be a very small lightning bolt. When she threw it at the girls, it worked effectively. This one attack knocked out Flora, Tecna, and Aisha in seconds. The remaining fairies looked at their friends with a hurt expression, from a mixture of concern for their hurt friends, and some from thinking what will happen to them.

Bloom couldn't just stand there while her friends were getting hurt. But when she tried to move forward Musa motioned for her to stand back. Not wanting to distract Musa, Bloom did as she was told. But she shivered at the thought of watching as the rest of her friends got hurt.

Stella tried to blind Mikey with a solar flare, but when the flash subsided, she couldn't find Mikey. Mikey suddenly appeared behind Stella and shot her in the back with a dark-colored energy. The remaining fairies yelled her name but it was of no use, that attack had rendered Stella unconscious.

Musa decided to take a more upfront approach. She ran behind Mikey as fast as she could. She quickly grabbed so Miss Faragonda could attack her. But seconds after Musa grabbed her, Mikey started to glow a luminescent blue color. When Bloom looked at Musa, Bloom's eyes widened. Her friend was getting electrocuted by Mikey's glow. Musa fell to the floor, conscious, but badly hurt. As Mikey stood over her Miss Faragonda charged at Mikey throwing many attacks. But when they came close, Mikey lifted her hand and a portal appeared in front of her. Miss Faragonda's attacks were sucked into the portal and thrown back at the headmistress through a same portal that appeared behind her.

"You think you can beat me that easily?" asked Miss Faragonda who got back onto her feet. She then quickly disappeared into thin air, but returned behind Mikey and turned her around by her shoulder. Mikey's face remained in the stoic expression it had been in this entire time. But when Miss Faragonda looked into her eyes after turning her around, she was wearing a grin from one ear to the other.

Mikey quickly grabbed Miss Faragonda's arm which had been on her shoulder. Suddenly, Mikey's hand turned a brilliant blue color. As soon as it did Miss Faragonda screamed out in pain.

Bloom watched as her headmistress screamed out in pain. She couldn't take it anymore, she rushed over to Miss Faragonda and pulled her away from Mikey. Seconds earlier Miss Faragonda had finally passed out, so when Bloom pulled her you of Mikey's grasp the headmistress fell to the ground.

Musa, who was still barely conscious, watched as Bloom's eyes filled with rage. Bloom quickly began to throw her dragon fury attacks at Mikey. But they just simply bounced off her onto the floor around Mikey. Quickly, Mikey turned herself into a brilliant blue flame, and then went inside of Bloom. Seconds went by as Musa's blurring vision watched her friend twitch and huddle over in pain until finally Bloom collapsed.

After Bloom fainted, Mikey cam out of Bloom and quickly picked her up and vanished into thin air. Musa finally was able to say something. She weakly whispered "No! Bloom!" and then fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you hear me" said a noise that Musa could barely make out "I think she is waking up guys"

Musa could slowly start being aware of her surroundings, but everything was still foggy. After a few minutes Musa was fully conscious, she looked around at her friends. They had been bandaged up a little, and they seemed a little shaken up. But other than that they all seemed fine.

"How long was I out?" asked Flora who was rubbing her sore head.

"About 7 hours, you were the most hurt out of all of us." told Stella

After hearing Stella say that Musa looked around for bloom. Musa suddenly remembered about her friend. She quickly yelled "Bloom, where is she? in a panic.

"We don't know" admitted Aisha

"None of us were awake to see what happened to her" told Tecna who avoided eye contact with the rest of the girls. Flora went beside Tecna and tried to comfort her.

Musa stared at the floor for a minute, then she suddenly remembered. As she did she shot back quickly, which alerted the girls.

"What is it?" asked Stella

"I just remembered something. After Mikey electrocuted m i stayed awake for a while." told Musa

"Did you see what happened to Bloom?" asked Flora who seemed to be moving in closer towards Musa in interest

"Ya i did." said Musa in a sad tone remembering what she saw. She quickly told the rest of the girls what happened after Miss Faragonda got hurt.

The rest f the girls recoiled in shock. Even though it didn't give them that much information,but they felt  
like Miss Faragonda would know something more.

The girls quickly went down the hallway to Miss Faragonda's office. On the way there they passed the infirmary. While passing through they had to walk around all the rubble and rubble left over. They eventually mad it to the headmistress' office. When they knocked on the large wooden doors they hear a voice tell them to com in. When they went inside they saw Miss Faragonda, sitting at her desk as usual. Besides that her wrist was bandaged up, it looked like every other time they had come in her office.

"How are you girls feeling?" asked Miss Faragonda in a worried tone.

"We're fine." said Flora. "We came to ask you something."

"We were wondering if you might know if you know where Bloom was taken to" asked Tecna who avoided saying "Where Mikey took Bloom". Because after all, it technically wasnt Mikey.

"I have worked on that, and I think I might know where she is." told Miss Faragonda

The Winx girls faces lit up. "Well let's go now!" said Aisha who stumbled a bit while walking forward.

"Not yet girls. You are all still too weak. If The ancestral witches are going to take both Bloom's and Mikey's powers, then they will need a few days to get them completely out. Till then you will need to rest, except Stella. You will be training with me till you are going to save them I will need to teach you how to put your power in other's bodies. And since your power will come out as pure sunlight, The witches wont be able to touch you. You can leave tomorrow."

The girls were saddened in the thought that they would just sit around while their friend was in danger. But most of the girls had trouble standing. So they quietly accepted and walked away. Stella however remained behind with Miss Faragonda.

The next day the Winx girls were fully charged and ready to go. They met up with Stella in the hallway and set out. Miss Faragonda had told Stella that the girls had to go to the Distancion district. A small place made up entirely by caves. No one ever lived there so the ancestral witches wouldn't care about concealing their magic.

The girls had called up all the specialists last night so they could come and help them. The boys had dropped everything they were doing and came over in the morning. They met the girls in front of Alfea and set off.

"Timmy and I have calculated that the cave entrance with the most dark magic coming from. It is located inside the far southeast entrance." said Tecna pointing to the Map on her PDA.

"We're almost there, are you girls ready?" asked Brandon who was beginning to prepare the landing mechanisms.

The girls were looking out the window down to the land below. It was a dark grey mountain that stretched about a mile in length. Their wasnt anything on the mountain except for a few shriveled up plants. When the landed clouds of dark smoke-filled the air.

"Im picking up large amount of dark energy coming from that entrance over there." pointed Tecna who was still looking at her PDA

The girls cautiously walk beside the specialists. They made their way through about a hundred yards of cave they heard something. They slowly went to the next turn when they saw it. Bot Bloom and Mikey were held halfway up the wall with dark manacles. They were both unconscious as the witches continued to work on taking their powers

"Hey guys look!" said Flora

"Mikey's curse mark is gone." added in Aisha

"Ok girls get ready" said Stella "Watch over my body for me, kay?" said Atella as she fell on the floor. But then suddenly a bright light came out of Stella. Then it went towards the ancestral Witches. When the witches saw this they recoiled from its light. Being dark beings they could not stand light.

"Argh!" cried the witches as they tried to shield their eyes.

Stella's energy quickly went inside Bloom.


	9. Message to Readers 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in a few day! I have had some computer problems. It seems my Acer doesn't want to stay charged. I am writing this from my Friends computer, I hope it will be fixed soon. They said they would be able to fix it in a day or two, so once it is fixed I'll continue with my story. I would really like to here from you to see if I am doing a good job. I hope you will continue reading! **


	10. Chapter 9

-  
Hey guys! I finally got my computer back. The charger works now. If I took too long I'm sorry! I hope  
you still keep reading my story. I LOVE the comments you have written and I hope to hear more!  
-

(With the Winx girls)

As the flash subsided the ancestral witches looked towards the cave entrance. As they approached the turn in the  
cave all the Winx girls jumped out and attacked. Soon after them the specialists came in as reinforcements.  
Except for Brandon, who was watching over Stella while she was inside Bloom.

When the girls attacked the ancestral witches floated back to the lifeless bodies of the two girls.

"Let them go!" yelled Aisha as she raised her hand preparing for another attack.

"But why would we do that" smirked the dark purple witch with the curly hair. "For us to get the power we  
need we have to keep them. But don't worry, you can have them back afterwards."

"That is" commented the blue witch "If there is anything left after we are done."

The girls were enraged by the evil witches answer. They immediately charged at the witches throwing a variety of  
attacks at them. But the girls were thrown back by the sudden blast of magic coming from the witches. The  
specialists quickly checked the girls. But blinded with rage they advanced forward drawing their weapons. The  
witches quickly repelled them with a small energy blast

Musa, who was stumbling to her feet said "Hurry up Stella. Whats going on in there?"

(With Stella)

As Stella's energy went into Bloom's body, she seemed to be redirected. When she appeared in the dark void, she jumped back in shock. Instead of seeing her friend standing inside her power like Miss Faragonda had told her. She saw both Mikey and Bloom, laying unconscious inside a dark their facial expressions they were in  
extreme pain. Stella ran up to the dark energy and attempted to try to retrieve them.

But when she tried to reach in, she saw that it was hard as stone. So she took a different approach. Sella walked  
back a few paces and fired one of her attacks at it. But to no avail, it still remained there, making the two  
fairies weaker by the minute. She threw attack after attack at the dark prison. But the only thing that it did  
was drain Stella's energy. She soon slumped down next to her friends and tried to regain her energy.

"I have to think" said the tired fairy. "There's no sun in here so I can't just waste energy."

She quietly thought to herself for several minutes, when she heard a noise. She stood up and realized it was  
coming from a strange window. When she walked up to it she saw her friends fighting the ancestral witches. It  
looked like they wouldn't last longer.

(With the Winx girls)

The Witches had endured attack after attack from the Winx and the specialists.

"I don't know how much longer we can last" said Tecna who was able to talk through her hard breathing

"At this rate we wont have a chance. Lets just hope that Stella will be done soon" said Aisha who was leaning  
against the cave wall to get back to her feet.

The witches were seeming to take their time with the girls. The winx club took this into consideration, but  
didn't want to think why. They just had to buy as much time as they could. But after several minutes of fighting the witches

"Why don't you actually fight us!?" question Musa in a very loud tone

"Well you see little fairy" grinned the long-haired purple witch "It would be too easy to beat you now. We want you to last."

"Last till what?" asked Flora who looked at the witches with a mix of curiosity and hatred.

"Till we finish with your friends over there" said the blue witch pointing to Bloom and Mikey "We want to see your  
faces when your friends drop dead on the floor."

The winx girls eyes lit up in rage. They didn't wait for the boys to get up from the ground. They immediately flew  
towards the witches throwing attack after attack. They would make the witches pay for what they said.


	11. Chapter 10

(with Stella)

As she watched her friends get hurt she panicked.

"What am I going to do! I'm running out of time" said Stella who was running back towards the two week fairies.

When she left from watching the Winx club most of the specialists were down. The Winx girls were running out of power fast. She didn't even want to think about how much time Bloom and Mikey had left.

After continually pounding the dark prison Stella remembered something. When she first turned into her energy the witches coward. It was almost as if they couldn't handle the sunlight.

"That's it!" yelled Stella who had fallen over in excitement "All I have to do is attack it with pure sunlight. But how long will it take, I don't know what type of dark magic it is. "

She decided to try anyway. She quickly shot a large blast of pure sunlight. But it ended in the same result as her other attacks. She slumped over and tried to think, her friend's lives depended on it.

*flashback*

Miss Faragonda had worked for hours with Stella. After all that hard work Stella had finally mastered the energy technique. Once Stella had finished they started discussing what to do once inside.

"Once you go in you will see them trapped inside of their power. All you have to do is use your fairy dust to get them out." said Miss Faragonda

"But what after that, I don't think the ancestral witches would make it that easy" commented Stella

Miss Faragonda thought about it for a minute, then was shocked that she didn't think of that sooner.

"I would guess that they would use one of their darker prisons to hold them in their powers. You still need to use your fairy dust. But that wouldn't get rid of it. The fairy dust would just open the protective nature of the attack. Then you should attack it with your powers." told Miss Faragonda

*end flashback*

Stella immediately jumped up and faced the dark orb. She then turned into her Enchantix form. When she did she activated her fairy dust and sprinkled it on the orb. Upon doing so the orb seemed to change color. The once sinister dark purple was now a violet color.

"Ok now Stella" she said to herself "I've got to make this one count."

Stella walked up to the violet orb and put her two hands on it. "Solar Flare!" shouted Stella as her hands turned into a bright yellow flash. After the flash subsided she discovered that her friends were outside of the orb. She quickly transformed out of her fairy state and ran towards them. Upon checking them, they seemed to be ok, but they were very weak.

Moments later the floor of the dark void began to shake, and the entire space filled up with a strong flash.

(with the Winx)

The girls were almost done for when they saw Stella's energy come out of Bloom and quickly go towards her body. Moments later she ran towards the girls.

"Did you do it?" asked Flora who was getting helped up by Aisha.

Stella quickly nodded to her friends. But when she turned to face the ancestral witches they were gone. Before any of the girls could respond a blast of sunlight filled the cave. When it subsided they could see Bloom on the floor, looking very pale. When the girls and the specialists ran up to her Tecna noticed something.

"Hey guys. Where's Mikey?" asked the technology fairy who had transformed back to human form, along with her friends.

The Winx girls looked around for a second but didn't respond, they wanted to help Bloom quickly.

Seconds later they heard a voice come from the rubble on the other side of the cave.

"I'm here. Is everyone ok?" asked the girl

When the figure walked out of the smoke it was revealed to be Mikey.

Not only were the girls surprised to see that she was conscious. Mikey was standing there, holding in the water dragon power from coming out of her.

"Wait, do you still not remember anything?" asked Musa who was the first Winx girl who could talk through their shock.

"No, I can remember now. Funny huh?" Mikey said acting as if nothing was happening.

Sky being happy to see Mikey went to go check if she was ok. But when he tried to get in for a hug Mikey stopped him

"If I was you I wouldn't want to get too close now" said Mikey who was pointing to the water dragon half sticking out of her abdomen.

Sky agreed and asked Mikey "Do you know whats wrong with Bloom? She looks really hurt."

"I could explain it but why don't you guys look up first?" told Mikey

The group agreed and looked up to the top of the cave, and recoiled in shock. They saw the Dragon fire flying around in circles around them.

"I promise to explain on the way down but first, Aisha I need you to do some stuff. Is that alright?" said Mikey looking at Aisha

"Why should I help you? The only thing that came out of knowing you is my friends getting hurt." said Aisha

The Winx girls thought of what Mikey might need her to do, but they remained quiet to hear Mikey's answer

"I'm not asking you to do favors for me. But if we just stay around here longer Bloom will die. So I suggest we stop fighting." answered Mikey

Aisha looked at Mikey thinking about her words, then looked at Bloom. She had become paler while they were talking. Aisha silently noded to Mikey to show that she agreed to help.


	12. Chapter 11

"Ok first I need you to make a morphix bubble around tthe dragon flame. It wont attack it, it'll just stay inside" told Mikey

"Wont it take too long to get down the side of the mountain to the ship? Asked Stella

"True. I estimate it would take us at the least 20 minutes." commented Tecna who was already typing away on her PDA

"Which brings me to the second thing. Can you make a morphix shield large enough to bring us down the side of the mountain like an elevator?" asked Mikey

"Easy." said Aisha who did everything Mikey had asked her to.

Flora and Tecna helped lay Bloom onto the platform. Sky, who noticed Mikey could barely walk, helped Mikey on. And in no time they were on their way down.

"Ok Mikey" said Sky while supporting Mikey "Can you tell us why Bloom is like this?"

"Sure, it's because the ancestral witches removed Our powers. I had enough power to be able to stay awake, hold my power in, and have some to spare. But Bloom didn't have enough so that's why she passed out." told Mikey

"But that doesn't make sense!" exclaimed Stella "Blooms already had her dragon flame taken out before. And it wasnt even close to as serious as this is."

"In fact, she was perfectly fine." said Flora

"Yes, but it came back on its own, right?" asked Mikey

All of the fairies and specialists nodded in response to Mikey's question.

"That's what I thought. You see, When someone possesses a power, it's not just living inside them. It is infused with their life force. If some is taken, like what happened with Bloom before, then it can regenerate itself. But if it is completely ripped out like what happened to Bloom and I now, then the person's life force begins to collapse." said Mikey

The group quickly looked at Bloom with concern

"Well how do we put it back? asked Aisha who was concentrating on holding everything in place.

"It takes more power than I have now. But I think Miss Faragonda has just enough power to put one of our powers back." said Mikey

The group soon got to the bottom of the mountain and hurried into the ship.

"I don't think we can make it back fast enough!" said Brandon who was punching in coordinates into the ship's data.

"That's the last part of my plan. I can teleport us all back to Alfea. I have already contacted Miss Faragonda and she will be waiting for us when we get there." said Mikey

"Wait! how did you contact her?" asked Stella

"A simple telekinetic message doesn't use much energy" said Mikey pointing to her head

"Are you sure you can teleport us all back to Alfea? By the looks of you, you are going to pass out any minute." said Timmy

"Yes, I can teleport us all back. But it will take the rest of my energy, so that's where Aisha comes into play again. When we get there I will black out, causing my power to be released like Bloom's did. Do you think you can use your Morphix to contain mine so it doesn't end up attacking Bloom as soon as she's ok?" said Mikey

Aisha agreed and Mikey told everyone to get ready. In the blink of an eye they saw that they were at Alfea. A second later Mikey passed out, releasing the Water dragon. Aisha quickly sealed it inside a morphix bubble and went to her friends. Miss Faragonda soon boarded the ship and went to Bloom.

"Are you girls ok?" asked the headmistress

"We're fine, Blooms out and quickly dying. And Mikey will be like that soon. Can you help them?" asked Sky who looked worried sick

"unfortunately I barely have enough power to do one person, but who?" told the headmistress.

"I say we do Mikey" said Musa

This response shocked everyone including Miss Faragonda. All the rest of the girls simultaneously shouted "What!"

"C'mon think about it. We've all seen Mikey's power. If we get her back she can probably help Bloom." said Musa

The girls were not comfortable with the answer, but they agreed. It was after all the most rational decision. With the rest of the Winx Club's approval Miss Faragonda began. She grabbed the water dragon out of Aisha's morphix bubble and placed it over Mikey. After at least a minute of Miss Faragonda pushing energy into Mikey it finally young fairy quickly shot up and said "WOW! That really hurts!". After looking around for a second and seeing Miss Faragonda utterly exhausted she said "Whats up?"


	13. Chapter 12

Most of the girls ran over and hugged Mikey. They didn't know why, but they were starting to consider her their friend. Aisha however was still holding up Bloom and her power. So she gave as much attention as she could. The girls quickly got Mikey up to date on what was happening. They asked Mikey if she could help Bloom, Mikey agreed. For Miss Faragonda to get enough energy built up, it took a little over a minute. But as for Mikey, it literally took her only 2 seconds

When Bloom regained conciousness her head felt as if her brains were popping out of her ears. At first all she could hear was a very loud ringing. But when that sensation ended she slowly sat up. Seeing this the girls were all about to dive in for a hug. But Mikey motion for them not to.

"I'd just let her rest, getting your power pulled from your body takes a lot out of you. After putting the power back in it needs to slowly coil itself around our energies. She shouldnt be able to move more than sitting up for a while." explained Mikey

The girls accepted and walked away from Bloom. But then they started to think about what Mikey had said.

"Wait! Then how can you move?" asked Aisha

"According to my data, Mikey is substantially more powerful than Bloom." Explained Tecna who was looking at her PDA results.

"And if Bloom doesn't have any power, touching her would cause extreme pain. Since me and her are at less than 1% power now, we need to recharge. It wont take long though, with her power back in place it'll work in overdrive." said Mikey

All the girls were thinking "1%! She's either as powerful or more powerful than Miss Faragonda at 1%!". But their thoughts of shock were interrupted by the weak voice of Bloom.

"Ugh! What happened? It feels like I got hit by a bus!" told Bloom

The girls explained the events that transpired while Bloom was unconscious. To their surprise Bloom stayed calm while hearing the news.

"Are you guys sure the ancestral witches are gone?" asked Bloom who was still sitting on the floor of the spaceship. After asking the question she looked over to Sky who was talking with Mikey. "They seem so happy when they are with each other" thought Bloom. Thinking about Mikey made her think about the curse mark. Mikey had her jacket sleeve over her arm so Bloom couldn't see if it was gone.

The other fairies saw Bloom staring at Sky and Mikey.

"Yes the ancestral witches are gone" told Tecna

"And so is Mikey's curse mark!" said Stella who was joining her friends by sitting beside Bloom.

"Mikey and Sky look so happy when they are together. They're almost glowing." said Stella who was looking at them.

"I wonder how they met" said Flora

"From what I can tell Mikey doesn't have any appointed duties in the Eraklyon castle." Tecna told the rest of the group

The girls sat there and pondered the question. After almost an hour Mikey told them that it would be alright to move Bloom. The Winx club helped Bloom into Alfea and said their goodbye's to the Specialist. When inside they made their way to Miss Faragonda's office. The girls havent even realized that she left soon after Mikey helped Bloom. When they reached the large wooden doors they heard Miss Faragonda's voice tell them to come in. When they entered they saw Miss Faragonda at her desk, as if it was just a normal day.

"Hello girls, it seems that Bloom is doing better. And Stella, marvelous job!." said Miss Faragonda in an upbeat tone

"Thanks Miss Faragonda!" said Miss Faragonda.

After they told Miss Faragonda everything that happened,the Winx girls went back to their dorm to rest. But Mikey stayed behind to talk to the headmistress. After talking about what happened and where Mikey had been all these years there was a brief silence.

"I can tell you sense it too. It will eventually become more powerful." Said Miss Faragonda who began to talk in a serious tone

"I know. It shouldnt be an immediate problem, but eventually it will become one. I believe the Winx girls could be helpful." Said Mikey who didn't quite match Miss Faragonda's seriousness, but came close.

"I do not want to involve the girls. And if we do get to the point where we need Bloom. Then she will be the only one even know about it besides us. If we tell the girls that we are sending Bloom to a situation like that. They will try to come along or stop her." responded Miss Faragonda.

"Alright, I guess that'll have to do." told Mikey who left the room with the small bag Miss Faragonda told her to give Bloom.

As Mikey walked to the girls dorm she was thinking about the conversation she had just had with the headmistress. But the thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain on her left shoulder. While grabbed her shoulder it started to glow a bright blue under Mikey's hoodie. She quickly ran into the closest room she could find, which turned out to be a janitor's closet. As she slumped down on the floor she continually held her shoulder.

"Not now! Why does it have to happen now? Why at the most inopportune moments?" said Mikey through her teeth as she gasped in pain.

After a minute or so later the glowing in Mikey's shoulder stopped. She soon stood up, brushed herself off, and walked out of the closet as if it never happened.

Flora had seen this whole event occur. She was on her way to bring Mikey to the girl's dorm. When it first happened Flora watched from around the corner. She waited till she saw the door open and then slowly walked up to Mikey.

"Hi Mikey!" cheerfully said Flora who approached Mikey waving. "The girls sent me to bring you to the dorm"

"Cool, I was on my way there anyway. Miss Faragonda asked me to bring this to Bloom." told Mikey while she pointed to the small bag in her hand.

As the two walked down the hall they talked about many things. Flora didn't know why she was timid to Mikey at first. She seemed very nice. But in the back of Flora's mind she couldn't help think about what happened to Mikey. And whether she should tell the girls.


	14. Chapter 13

After a minute the two girls reached the Winx's dorm room. As they walked in they could see the girls, sitting around Bloom on the couch. The Winx girls looked at Mikey for a second, but then smiled at Flora as she joined them.

"Bloom, Miss Faragonda told me to give this to you. It'll get rid of the last signs of power extraction." said Mikey as she handed the bag over to Aisha, who then gave it to Bloom.

When Bloom opened the bag, inside was a small blue-bottle. Bloom shrugged and drank its contents. After seconds of silence Bloom could feel her strength regaining. She quickly stood up, to the Winx club's surprise.

"Thanks Mikey! That really helped." said Bloom.

"No problem. Hey I gotta go, but I doubt this'll be the last time we meet." said Mikey as she headed towards the door

"Wait!" said Musa "Before you go can you answer a question?"

"Sure, whatcha wanna know?" asked Mikey

Flora looked at Musa in wonder. She was hoping that Mikey would mention what happened to her shoulder.

"How do you do that teleporting thing?" asked Musa, Flora sighed. But when she looked back at Mikey she saw that she had disappeared. The girls looked around in curiosity trying to find her. But before they could find her they suddenly heard a noise coming from behind them

The voice said "Do you mean that kind of teleporting thing?"

All the girls jumped up in fright and landed on the ground.

"Yeah that's it! Next time, a little more warning first. Ok?" said Musa who was beginning to stand up

"Sure no problem. I'll see you all soon." said Mikey.

As she walked out of the room she whispered to herself "Sooner than you think." and then closed the door.

**First of all I'm REALLY sorry that this is such a short chapter! And secondly I am sorry that I havent updated lately, my computer started smoking and I finally decided to us my dad's phone. But this isn't the end of this story! I'm going to include some more adventures. I hope you keep reading my story and keep commenting!**


	15. Chapter 14

(4 months later)

The girls had enjoyed the rest of the summer. Since the specialists came back to help them, they were there the rest of the summer. When it came time for school to begin everyone went back to their usual schedule. Nabu had went back to Andros when the school year started.

The girls were sitting in their dorm one morning. It was the weekend, so they didn't have any classes. Musa was playing her saxophone to the tune of a jazz song. Stella was braiding Aisha's long dark hair. Flora and Bloom were just simply chatting away. All was quiet, but then most of the girls heard A large crash coming from the hallway. Everyone but Bloom rushed to the hallway and looked around in curiosity. Bloom however had heard nothing, so she remained seated when the girls ran out the door.

While the Winx were in the hallway they talked to themselves.

"What was that!" asked Musa

"I don't know. It doesn't seem that whatever made the noise is out here." said Tecna who quickly scanned over the hallway with her eyes.

"Why do you think we were the only ones who came out here to check?" asked Stella who was brushing her long blonde hair.

The girls shrugged at each other and went back into the dorm. When they went inside the room was completely silent.

"Well whatever it was its gone now. Hey wait, where's Bloom?" said Flora who was now looking in her's and Bloom's room.

"I don't think she came out with us. Where do you think she went?" asked Aisha.

The girls looked around the room for a moment, suddenly Musa saw a note on the floor.

"Hey guys! I found something!" said Musa who bent over to retrieve the note.

When Musa read aloud the note, it said "Come and find her!". It then suddenly glowed a luminescent light blue, then the text disappeared.

The girls were all frantically talking with each other about the note. They mainly wanted to know if it was talking about Bloom. Everyone was quickly talking to one another, except for Flora. She was deep in thought. When she saw the note glow, it reminded her of something that happened a few months back. When she finished thinking about it and came up with a theory, she realized all the girls were looking at her with confusion.

"What's wrong Flora?" asked Aisha who looked worried.

"I think we should go talk to Miss Faragonda." said Flora in a semi-serious expression.

The rest of the girls pondered on Flora's answer, then quickly accepted. All the five girls quickly sprinted down the hallways. Soon they reached the large doors of Miss Faragonda's office. Forgetting to ask to come in they opened the door. Once they walked in they saw a confusing sight. Their headmistress was sitting at her desk, with Bloom in one of the seats in front of her . And in the other seat, was none other than Mikey!

(With Bloom when she disappeared)

While her friends were running out to the hallway Bloom looked at them in curiosity. What were they running to? And why did they all suddenly looked shocked a few moments ago? She didn't know, they had just been sitting in around in almost complete silence. The only noise to be heard was the sound of her and Flora talking.

She finally got curious and stood up to go into the hallway. But after a few steps she was suddenly standing in Miss Faragonda's office. When she looked around she could see Miss Faragonda looking at the corner.

The headmistress said "Thank you for getting her." with a small smile looking at the corner.

"It was not a problem whatsoever." said a mystery voice coming from behind Bloom. When she turned around to see who it was there was no one there.

She sat down and asked Miss Faragonda " Who are you talking to?"

Miss Faragonda flashed a quick smile at Bloom and responded "Her". The headmistress was now pointing to the chair next to Bloom.

Bloom slowly looked to the seat next to her and saw Mikey. Bloom quickly jumped out of her seat in shock. When she looked back at Mikey, who was smiling at Bloom.

Mikey then helped her up and remained in a cheerful smile. "Want some gum?" she asked Bloom holding out a pack of gum.

The shocked Bloom told Mikey "No thank you" then turned to Miss Faragonda "Can I ask for some explanation? Is something wrong?"asked Bloom. But before Miss

Faragonda could speak, the Winx girls quickly came in and were shocked to see Mikey and Bloom.

(Present time)

"Hi guys! How ya been?" asked Mikey in the cheerful smile she had when Bloom first came in.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Whats Mikey doing here? What happened to Bloom? What was that crash? How..."

"Stella!" The Winx girls yelled in unison.

"What are you girls doing here?" asked Miss Faragonda in an accusing expression.

Aisha stepped forward and explained about the crash, Bloom disappearing, and the note.

"Wait, what crash? I didn't here any crash." said Bloom

"How could you have not heard it? It was a huge!" said Musa with wide eyes.

"I think I might know what happened" said Miss Faragonda who looked at Mikey who was sitting there nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that! I had motives though." said Mikey

"But how?" asked Flora.

"Well first I had to get you out of the room. So I used a little magic to make you all think you heard a large crash. Then while you were in the hallway I teleported Bloom into here. And when you all went back into your room, I sent in the note that had magical text. As soon as one of your read it aloud, the text would disappear. Knowing one of you would suggest coming to Miss Faragonda to see what you should do." finished Mikey who had a sense of accomplishment in her voice.

"Wow! you were able to do all that and get out of our room before we came back in?" asked Tecna who was impressed with the effectiveness of her plan.

"No actually. I did it all from the comfort of Miss Faragonda's office." said Mikey

"But why?" asked Musa

"It's because I knew Miss Faragonda didn't want to fill you in on this matter. But if you were already here, she would have to fill you in. I think it is only fair that we include you on what we are doing." said Mikey

"I guess we have to, but I must say Mikey. I wasnt expecting you to want to include the Winx girls that badly." said Miss Faragonda

"I have been over the possible statistics. Even if Bloom was at full power, if I got hurt she wouldn't get far. And you know what they say. The more the merrier" she ended with a smile.

The Winx girls looked at Mikey in confusion. One moment she could be serious and logical, and the next she could be happy and positive. They didn't get her. They didn't fully trust her either, how could they?

After a second of silent stares Miss Faragonda continued "Well then, over the past 4 months both me and Mikey have been sensing a strong energy coming from the Omega dimension. It is not the usual dark energy, it is from something we have only seen once in history. They are called ice crystals, they are similar to Bloom's and Mikey's powers."

"So are you saying there is another ancient energy out there?" asked Aisha

"Indeed, this power was dormant until recently. But something has awoken it, and now it poses a serious threat. Since Mikey and Bloom both hold the other powers, I was going to send them in alone. But since you all are here, you all can go." explained the headmistress.

"But since the caverns leading down there are too narrow, we will have to go in by smaller groups. since Bloom's dragon Fire plays an important part in this, then one of the groups should stay behind the other." said Mikey.

"Wait, it seems illogical to bring Mikey if she doesn't have any advantage over the ice crystals." said Tecna in her usual rational tone.

"That might be true, but she still has more power than all of you girls combined together. She could prove to be a valuable asset." said the headmistress

"And plus I have more of a resistance to the pull of its psychic magic." said Mikey

The girls looked confused at what Mikey said

"What's that?" asked Bloom.

"The ice crystals were made for a reason, one is to pull your's and Mikey's energies. And when it tries to it attacks the holder's mind. The closer you get, the stronger it will become. It will get to the point were your mind gives up and you literally hand it over to the ice crystals." said Miss Faragonda in a serious tone

The winx girls didnt have anymore questions after that. Miss Faragonda paired up the girls into two groups. And they set out.


	16. Chapter 15

The first of the girls to go were Tecna and Stella accompanied by Mikey. They got there rather quickly due to Mikey's teleporting. As they climbed down the icy cave, all was silent. Mikey could feel the stares coming from the two Winx girls.

"You know, if you don't trust me you can say something." said Mikey who continued to go down the caves' side quicker than the others.

"What would make you think we didn't trust you?" asked Stella

"I can almost feel the tension in air. If you want to ask me something you can." said Mikey who stopped so the others could catch up.

"Where do you go?" asked Tecna "According to Sky, you always leave for a month and only stay at your home for about two to three weeks."

"I go, well about everywhere, I go from planet to planet training. I've been anywhere you can think of Earth, Solaria, Linphea, Melody, Zanith, you name it." answered Mikey "But I think that you aren't really worried about my travel plans." said Mikey as the girls finally met up with her.

The group remained silent the rest of the way down. Except for the occasional complaining from Stella. After more than an hour later they reached a narrowing. When they went through the narrowing they made it to a part of the cave that resembled a hallway. There was a straight path that reached a wall opposite to the girls. Halfway down the hallway there was a large opening. Mikey looked into the opening, when she did she saw a large mount of ice. It was glowing a unassuring white color.

"What do you see" asked Tecna.

"The ice crystals are definitely in there." whispered Mikey

"Hey!" said Stella who was behind Mikey and Tecna "I wanna see!" she then pushed both the girls so she could see around the corner.

When she did Mikey ended up being pushed into the opening of the cave. As soon as Mikey balanced herself, a white blast hit Mikey in the stomach. Stella and Tecna quickly went to go check on Mikey. But when they left the safety of the path, they were attacked as well. Stella and Tecna got knocked out immediately after the attack, but Mikey was badly hurt.

Mikey was able to drag herself to the other side of the opening and take shelter. She looked back at the girls, but her vision was blurring. She slowly lifted her hand up and used her magic to heal herself. Before she was completely healed, she saw the rest of the Winx girls come running in. Before they ran passed to opening, Mikey motioned for them to stop.

"Are you ok Mikey? Where's Stella and Tecna?" asked Bloom

Mikey had finally finished healing herself, she quickly stood up and brushed herself off. She then said "Sorry about that, that ice crystal energy is really strong stuff. Anyway, I'm fine."

"And what about Stella and Tecna?" asked Aisha

"I didn't see what happened. But my guess would be in there." said Mikey who began to look into the room with the ice crystals.

The rest of the Winx girls curiously looked around the corner and gasped. Whan they looked in, they saw the ice crystals in the right corner. But in the left corner they saw their friends on the wall, unconscious. And every second a small, yellow light came out of their heads, through the ice, and into the ice crystals.

"Stella! Tecna!" screamed the Winx girls.

"Whats wrong with them?" asked Flora.

"It looks like a memory vacuum spell. It slowly takes out the persons memory. It takes a while though, it's a pretty simple spell." said Mikey"'

"Well how do we stop it? asked Aisha who was blaming Mikey for this.

"I guess I'll have to go and get them." said Mikey

"Why you? Wouldnt it be dangerous for you to go.?" asked Musa

"Probably. But I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one that would be able to retrieve their memories. If one of you tried, they would have lost about half of their memories by now." said Mikey.

The rest of the girls nodded at Mikey, they knew they didn't have much of a choice.

Mikey quickly ran into the cave. The Winx girls were surprised by Mikey's speed and agility. She quickly got to the girls without even getting a scratch. But when Mikey had to stop to get the girls, that's when the crystals took advantage. Multiple blasts hit Mikey as she got the girls off of the wall. But she surprisingly, Mikey stayed standing. Her face showed extreme pain, but she fought through it. As soon as she got Stella and Tecna down, she put them on the floor. She then placed both of her hands on the wall, and the glowing lights that came from Stella and Tecna went back into Mikey's hand.

The girls watched this in fright, they didn't know what to do. During this, Bloom found herself spacing out into what felt like a dark void. But before it went on too far, she caught herself. The rest of the girls were focused on Mikey, they hated that they couldn't help.

After several moments of Mikey getting hit by attacks while simultaneously absorbing the small lights, she finally finished. By this time Mikey was getting weak. Her jacket was almost completely burned off, and she had small burns covering her arms. She picked up the two fairies and ran towards the entry way. This time she was much slower, she couldn't evade the attacks like she could. Just before she left the cave, the ice crystal shot a different attack at Mikey, it was almost spiked in shape.

Mikey winced in pain as she returned to the Winx girls carrying the two unconscious fairies. She put them down near the Winx girls. she then took a few steps towards the wall and slid to the ground. After about a minute of the girls frantically checking on their friends, they looked at they did they saw that she wasnt there. They shrugged and turned back to Stella and Tecna, but when they did they saw Mikey was crouching right next to them. This made the girls slightly jump in shock.

"You have to stop doing that!" said Aisha

"Sorry about that. I always like the feeling after I heal myself." said Mikey with a positive expression

"It's alright. So can you help them?" asked Flora who looked at her friends.

"Sure! I just need to give them back their memories." said Mikey

"Why did that thing even want their memories?" asked Musa

"It's most likely to see about you all, now it knows how you fight, and all of your weaknesses. If any of you go in there you will most likely be defeated." said Mikey while she was sending the small lights back into Tecna and Stella.


	17. Chapter 16

While Mikey was restoring Stella's and Tecna's memories. She noticed something about Bloom. She was just staring out into space, but then she saw a small white glow come from her eyes.

She quickly yelled "Bloom! Snap out of it!"

Bloom quickly shook her head and said "what?". The rest of the Winx girls were as curious as Bloom.

"You almost fell in" answered Mikey. This response confused all of them

"What do you mean fell in?" asked Musa

"I mean her mind almost fell into the control of the ice crystals. I don't think she can take more of this. Every time she spaces out, it's the influence slowly absorbing her. If she is as far as she is now this early, it means that it is getting stronger." answered Mikey.

The Winx girls fearfully gulped at Mikey's answer. Soon Mikey was finished putting in the two fairies memories. Stella and Tecna slowly sat up and rubbed their heads

"What happened?" asked Tecna

"You got attacked, don't worry though. Mikey made sure you weren't seriously hurt," said Musa

Stella responded "Whatever happened, I havent been this sore since..."

But she was cut off by Mikey, who said "since your seventh birthday party where you fell out of the royal bounce house four times." while looking into the cave with the ice crystals.

"That's right." said Stella in a surprised tone "How did you know that?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve" which was almost completely burned off. Noticing this, Mikey took off her jacket. Which revealed that Mikey's shirt was burned too. Flora's attention was directed towards Mikey's left shoulder. It had a strange mark on it, when she thought about it. The mark was in the same place that the glowing came from in the hallway. But her train of thought was interrupted by Bloom's eyes suddenly beginning to glow white.

All the Winx girls ran up to Bloom and begun to shake her. When Mikey tried to go over there, the Ice crystals began to glow with white spikes.

Aisha noticed this and pointed to it asking "Whats it doing?"

Mikey looked back at it. But then she felt a shock go through her whole body. She fell to her knees looking at her hands. They were glowing as white as the Ice crystals.

Mikey then said "Really? Now!?".

She began to stand up. When she looked at the Winx girls she saw a suprising sight. She saw all the Winx girls on the ground, and Bloom staring at her with completely white eyes. Bloom began to walk forward towards the Ice crystals. Mikey tried to push Bloom in the opposite direction, but Bloom was forcing through with supernatural strength.

Mikey ran a bit in front of Bloom and said "Please don't let this kill her!" and fired a shot of energy at Bloom.

After Bloom fell to the ground Mikey ran up to her, Bloom was alive, but unconscious. The rest of the Winx girls came to their senses about ten minutes later. They saw Mikey sitting beside them, and Bloom unconscious.

"What happened?" asked Stella

"Bloom completely became controlled and I had to stop her. The ice crystals gave her extra strength, so I had to use my water dragon powers." said Mikey

"Well why didn't you just use a shield to stop her?" asked Aisha

"Statistically that wouldn't have worked. If the ice crystals could use its energy though Bloom, then Bloom could have easily made it through the shield." said Tecna.

"I guess that ok, but you could have been a bit more gentle." said Stella

"Actually I couldn't have." said Mikey "Do you remember the spiky looking attack the crystals threw at me?"

All of the Winx girls nodded at Mikey.

"It's a type of attack that made it impossible for me to manipulate the energy levels of my attack. They were fluctuating wildly and I could have statistically released any percentage of my power. So I had to rely on the chance that my attack wouldnt severely damage Bloom." explained Mikey

"That explains it!" said Tecna who was the only one of the Winx girls that understood what Mikey said.

"What?" asked Musa

"Here, I'll try to put it into different words. Well you see Musa, it goes like this. When I got hit with the attack, it made it so I couldn't control the pitch. I could have been sharp or flat. It was completely at random." said Mikey.

The Winx girls nodded at Mikey, she couldn't control it.

"Wait. Why do you think the ice crystals hit you with that attack?" asked Flora

"The most logical reason it to make Mikey less powerful." said Tecna

"I don't think it would think that straight forward. All of this would have somehow helped the ice crystals. I think the Ice crystals messed with my powers so I would put Bloom out of commission." for Mikey

"Well without Bloom how are we going to stop it?" asked Flora.

"I have a way for me to be able to use Bloom's powers. But I would have to completely take out her energy." said Mikey

"No way!" said Aisha who had fire in her eyes.

"You have to trust me." said Mikey

"Why should we?" asked Aisha

Mikey could tell that Aisha didn't trust her one bit. But how was she to convince her. Mikey just stared at Aisha in silence for a second. She could sense the Winx girls slightly knew why she had to use Bloom's power. They were most likely waiting to see if their theories were correct. But to Mikey's surprise, her thoughts were interrupted by a weak voice.

"She can do it." said Bloom as she began to sit up. The rest of the girls looked at her in shock. Including Mikey, she didn't think any of them were going to agree with her.

"What?" asked Musa

"Mikey can use my powers. I trust her." responded Bloom who was looking in Mikey's direction.

The rest of the girls agreed with Bloom's decision.

"Do you have a plan?" Flora asked Mikey.

"Yeah." said Mikey who looked as if she was thinking very deeply

"Care to elaborate?" asked Tecna

Mikey's head shot up. She then said "Oh yeah, sorry about that. First I would need to extract Bloom's power. Secondly I would need to fuze it into my energy, so I could attack with pure dragon fire energy."

"Wait! Wouldnt putting the both energies into one person be kinda dangerous?" asked Stella

"Extremely, for me that is." said Mikey in a sort of upbeat tone.

The Winx girls could not understand Mikey. She seemed almost upbeat at saying that. Was she crazy? They didn't know, all they knew is that most likely their lives were in Mikey's hands. Some of them shuddered at thinking that.

"Anyway, after that I'll go in after the Ice crystals. While I'm doing this you must stay here. If I manage to beat the Ice crystals, then the wall separating the two powers will break. And my water dragon energy will attempt to remove the dragon fire energy. In doing this, Bloom's energy will return to her. And when it does, that's when you all escape." finished Mikey

"What about you?" asked Aisha, who seemed to have changed her mind after hearing Bloom say she trusts Mikey.

"When the Dragon fire leaves my body it will most likely leave me unconscious. But don't worry, I'll be fine." said Mikey who was smiling at Aisha.

The girls were a bit skeptical of Mikey's plan, but it was the only way they could win. Bloom was too weak to fight. Timmy and Brandon were most likely still waiting on the surface in the ship. All they could do now is hope for the best.


	18. Chapter 17

Mikey walked over to Bloom and asked "Are you ready?". Bloom nodded.

"Wait!" said Musa "Doesnt it take a really long time to fully take out someone's energy? It took all three ancestral witches more than a whole day and they didn't even finish."

"It all really depends on how strong the person who performs it is." said Mikey.

After this Mikey placed her hand near Bloom's head. Mikey's hand turned a brilliant blue color as she closed her eyes. In a matter of moments Mikey was holding the dragon flame in her hand.

"See. What did I tell ya? It didn't take that long." said Mikey who stood up.

All of the Winx girls' jaws simultaneously dropped. Who was this girls? Was she that much stronger that the ancestral witches. But they then saw Mikey staring at them in a confused expression. They quickly closed their mouths and looked at Bloom, she had the same pale face as she did four months ago.

"You all get ready to get out of here" said Mikey

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Tecna

"There's actually a very low chance it will. Too late to change plans now." said Mikey as she began to put the dragon flame inside of her.

"What!" screamed the rest of the girls with their eyes wide open.

But it was too late to stop Mikey. By that moment the dragon fire inside of her. Mikey was hunched over clenching her teeth. Her body was transitioning from glowing blue to red then back to blue. This finally ended when a bright flash of light filled the cave. Once the blinding light faded, Mikey stood in front of the girls

Mikey asked "Are you guys ready?"

The girls quickly nodded to Mikey. After that Mikey ran into the cave with full force. Like last time, she avoided all attacks thrown by the Ice crystals. But this time she threw some of her own. As the girls peeked into the cave they were astonished. While dodging attacks, Mikey was simultaneously throwing dragon fury attacks. With every fireball Mikey threw, the ice crystals slowed down. After not much time at all the ice crystals were almost at the point where it didn't attack. Seeing this Mikey quickly ran up directly to the Ice crystals. But when Mikey got close enough to it, a powerful attack was thrown directly at her. Mikey was thrown back by the force of the attack. Stumbling to her feet, Mikey ran back towards the Ice crystals. But the Winx girls could tell if the attack had hurt Mikey.

Mikey forced through the attacks. Instead of her normal evasion, she attacked each shot head on. Soon she reached the Ice crystals same as last time. Once again the Ice crystals threw an attack once Mikey came into close range. But this time, before the energy could hit Mikey she disappeared.

"Where do you think she went?" asked Stella.

"Look! There she is!" said Musa who was pointing above the ice crystals.

When the rest of the Winx girls looked to where Musa was pointing. They saw Mikey falling directly above the Ice crystals. As Mikey came close to the top of the Ice crystals, she yelled "This ends now!" and fired humongous amount of Dragon fire energy at the ice crystals.

As the fire shot out of the cave entrance the Winx club ducked for cover. Soon the flames stopped and the girls checked each other to see if everyone was alright.

"That attack was incredible!" said Flora

"I'm pretty sure Bloom doesn't know how to do that yet. Where do you suppose Mikey learned it?" asked Tecna.

After a moment of silence the saw Mikey walk out of the cave. She looked as if nothing had happened. As she walked towards the girls she was wearing a big smile on her face.

"Is it gone?" asked Aisha who picked up Bloom.

"Yep! And it seems I put too much power in the barrier. So I guess I'm going to have to break it manually." said Mikey

"Will it work the same way." asked Musa

"I'm pretty sure it will go back to Bloom. But I'm not quite sure, I've never had to try it before. Oh well, here we go!" said Mikey who closed her eyes. Suddenly the entire cavern began to shake. Chunks of ice began to fall from the stalagmites on the cave roof.

"This whole place is coming down!" yelled Stella

But suddenly they saw Mikey collapse to the ground. And when she did the dragon flame flew out of Mikey's body and back into Bloom.

"Ok guys, let's go!" yelled Musa as she began to make her way out of the collapsing cave. She was soon followed by the rest of the girls. But before Stella climbed up the slope, she looked back at Mikey. She thought about how all Mikey did today was make sure her and he friends were safe. She put herself at risk fighting her one weakness to make sure it didn't hurt them. Stella couldn't just leave her here, she quickly ran back towards Mikey.

"What are you doing?" yelled Aisha as she looked down at Stella from halfway up the cliff. Most of the other fairies had already flew to the top.

"We can't just leave her!" yelled back Stella as she started to pick up Mikey.

"OK! I'll see you at the top!" Yelled the Morphix fairy as she flew up carrying Bloom.

As Stella turned into her Enchantix form, ice continued to fall all around them. Soon Stella began her departure up the cave while carrying Mikey. Which to Stella's surprise wasnt that hard. The sun fairy dodged giant ice blocks that were falling to the ground. In barely any time Stella reached the ship. She flew into the ship and yelled "Lets go!".

In a matter of seconds the ship was airborne and on its way home. Stella laid Mikey on the ground next to Bloom. As she sat down she let out a large sigh.

"Wow! that was really scary!" said Stella

All of the other girls agreed with Stella. All the Winx girls stared at the two fairies laying on the floor. By now Bloom had gotten the color back in her face. Now it seemed as though she was sleeping, she kept tossing and turning. Mikey was different, she had remained totally still the entire time. There were still so may unanswered questions involving Mikey.

"Hey girls" said Aisha "Do you think we can trust Mikey?"

The rest of the girls remained silent. They havent given much thought to it. Mikey had certainly proven she wasnt bad.

"I think we can." said Stella

"Me too. We would have been goners without her." added Tecna

"I think she earned our trust" said Musa

"Me too" added Aisha

Flora still remained silent. She was staring at Mikey's shoulder. She wondered what the mark was, it didn't look like a tattoo. It was a few seconds later that she realized all her friends were staring at her. She quickly answered "I trust her".

Seconds later Mikey quickly shot up, she looked at the girls and said "Thanks guys. I didn't expect it being that destructive". Mikey saw Flora staring at her shoulder and quickly covered it with her sleeve.


	19. Chapter 18

The girls sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. Mikey tried to initiate a conversation a few time, but to no avail. But all the silence came to and end when they heard a groan coming from Bloom. As they all looked at her they saw that she had woken up.

"How are you feeling Bloom?" asked Flora

"Like I got hit by a bus again!" said Bloom who was rubbing her head.

"But this time you should be able to move a lot easier. Since it took less time to take out, you shouldnt have the same side effects." said Mikey who was still sitting on the floor. But sometime during the ride she had transitioned herself to the other side of the ship.

Realizing this the girls began to whisper to themselves. They began to ask each other what they should do. Flora decided to tell the girls about Mikey. But she wondered how she would say it. The girls noticed that Flora was staring into space again.

"Are you alright Flora?" asked Stella

"You've spaced out all day." said Aisha

"Why don't you tell us what's up?" asked Musa who looked a little worried.

Flora looked at her friends and sighed. She then explained what she saw happen to Mikey in the hallway quiet enough incase Mikey was listening .

"What do you think it was?" whispered Bloom

"I don't know." said Flora.

While the Winx girls were talking, Mikey was sitting on the other side of the ship. Even though the girls were whispering Mikey could hear every word they said. Mikey's heart to race at the thought of them knowing her secret. But as she continued to listen, she found out they didn't know what it meant. "Good" she thought, but she knew sooner or later they would ask questions.

"Do you think we should ask her about it?" asked Tecna, Mikey froze.

"I don't think we should" said Musa "When Mikey saw Flora staring at it, she covered it up. That must mean she doesn't want to talk about it."

The rest of the Winx girls nodded. Mikey heard this and let out a sigh of relief.

Soon after, the ship landed at Alfea. The Winx girls said their goodbye's to Timmy and Brandon. Then they soon went into Alfea accompanied by Mikey. Inside Miss Faragonda's office the girls told their headmistress what happened. The headmistress seemed surprised on how Mikey managed to finish off the ice crystals.

"Amazing girls! A wonderful victory on all of your parts. And Mikey, thank you for all of your help." said Miss Faragonda

"It is no problem at all" said Mikey

"And Mikey" said Miss Faragonda

"Yes?" asked Mikey

"Numquid omnia bene Hrothgar?" asked Miss Faragonda in what seemed to be foreign language

"Apprime. Ego vici, et nunc super caput councilman." Said Mikey with a slight smirk on her face.

The Winx club looked at the two with curiosity. "What did they say?" thought the girls. After a moment of quiet Miss Faragonda said "Impressive."

This just confused the girls even more. Aisha leaned towards Tecna and asked "Do you understand what they said?"

"I don't know. When I tried to run it through my PDA it crashed. I"ve tried it over and over, no luck." said Tecna

Soon after Mikey and the girls left Miss Faragonda's office. As they walked Mikey remained a few feet behind the rest of the girls. Noticing this Bloom walked slowly so she would get next to Mikey.

When Bloom was walking next to Mikey she asked "Hey. Is it alright if I ask you a question?"

"Sure." responded Mikey

"A while ago Sky and I were talking. He said you left four years ago and didn't come back till about three years ago. What happened?" asked Bloom

Mikey's face suddenly sank, and she remained quiet. Bloom noticed this and remained quiet as well. Soon after Mikey said she had to go, then teleported out. Bloom was wondering what did happen. Whatever it was, it looked like it still bothered Mikey. But she soon decided to let it be. She just wanted to relax after the long mission!

**Hey readers! I LOOOOOOOOOVE the comments so far! The stories with Mikey do not stop here. I hope you keep reading!**


	20. Chapter 19

(Magix nightly news two months later)

Breaking news! The recent natural disaster have continued throughout the dimension. Scientists do not know what has triggered these events. So far Magix has had many earthquakes, the forests have recently been flooded, and countless more incidents have occurred in such a short amount of time. Whatever this is let's hope it ends soon. This has been Magix nightly news, good night everyone."

(With the Winx)

The girls had just been told that Miss Faragonda wished to see them. They did not know why she wanted to see them right in the middle of class. Unlike Tecna, Stella was not complaining. She was in the middle of her potionology exam, and she did not know a single thing that on it. Soon the Winx girls reached the doors of Miss Faragonda's office. They hesitantly knocked on the door, then proceeded in. They were greeted by their headmistress Faragonda.

"Hello girls." said Miss Faragonda "Why don't you sit down."

All the fairies slowly sat down. Finally Bloom said "You said you wanted to see about something."

"Oh yes, have you girls heard about the recent disasters?" asked Miss Faragonda. The girls nodded in response.

"Well, I have felt a dark magical presence ever since they started. I have confirmed this with the other professors." said Miss Faragonda

"What can we do to help?" asked Aisha

"I want you to run this by the Argorian council." said Miss Faragonda

The Winx girls looked at Miss Faragonda with confusion. They didn't know who or what that was.

"What's that?" asked Musa

"They are an ancient group of magical being that pretty much run every dimension ever known. They are led by the strongest being to ever live." explained the headmistress.

"There nothing here about an Argorian council, or its leader." said Tecna who was looking at her PDA

"It is because they make sure that they are hidden in the shadows. The only reason I know about them is because my friend Hrothgar is the right hand man to the leader." explained Miss Faragonda.

"Who is the leader?" asked Flora

"You will see once you get there, but do not worry. Even though they are the most powerful being ever known, the leader is very noble and fair. I feel you will like them. Here, I will transport you there now." said Miss Faragonda as she opened the portal.

This answer didn't quite satisfy the girls, but they didn't argue. They simply nodded and walked through the portal. When they reached the other side, they were in a dark room. As they looked around a torch magically lit, and another one, and another one. They continued to light until the room magically lit brighter than the torches could light. When they looked around they were shocked by the sight of at least twelve people in long robes sitting behind a large table. But in the middle there was an open chair, it was higher up than the other seats. The Winx girls immediately knew this seat was for the leader, but where were they.

Suddenly one of the council members asked "Where is our leader?"

"Probably off doing who knows what." said one of the other councilman.

At that moment they all noticed a hooded figure was sitting in the leaders chair. Even though they were higher off the ground than the rest. They seemed smaller in stature than all the others.

"Sorry I'm late everyone! Can I take this hood off now, I can't see a thing." said the leader in a positive tone.

"You must keep it on till we address the fairies who have come. We must remain noble." explained the councilman on the far left of the table.

"Fine." said the leader.

The Winx club stared at the leader in curiosity. The voice sounded very familiar, but they couldn't place it. So they just remained quiet.

"I am councilman Hrothgar. We are the Argorian council. Who are you?" asked the councilman who was sitting to the right of the leader

"We are fairies from Alfea. People sometimes call us the Winx club." said Bloom who stood forward

"Winx club!" ecstatically said the leader.

"Yes, Im Bloom, this is Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha. Do we know you?" said Bloom pointing to her friends

"I'd hope so." said the leader as they took of their hood revealing a familiar face. It was Mikey!

"Mikey!" said all the Winx girls in a surprised tone. Their faces showed that they did not see that coming.

"How dare you talk to our leader that way! Why, we shoul..." said one of the councilman until he was interrupted by Mikey.

"Calm down Hermatius! It's cool, I know them." said Mikey as she hopped over the table towards the girls.

"What are you doing council leader Mikey." asked the third council member to the left

"Relax guys, I know them. Whatever their intentions it will not cause harm or any pain to the universe. You don't have to act so seriously under these circumstances." said Mikey, the rest of the council members took off their hoods and looked at the Winx club.

The girls were still shocked, but they returned to normal when the council looked at them.

"Ugh.. headmistress Faragonda sent us to come talk to you." said Stella

"Ah yes" said Hrothgar "And how is my old friend?"

"She's well." said Tecna

"If we could get back on the subject. What is it you all need?" asked council member Achilios

"Miss Faragonda asked us to come because of the recent natural disaster. Her and some of the other headmasters agree that a dark presence has been around since they started." explained Aisha

"Scio te sentire etiam. Tenebris unum reversus fuerit," said Mikey to the council members.

The girls looked at her with confusion. They were thinking about the last time Mikey spoke in a foreign language. It sounded like the last time, but what was it. The council members looked at Mikey, then nodded.

Hrothgar asked "Quomodo debemus procedunt?"

"Nos ftatueretur eam. Habet munera sua adimplere." said Mikey looking at the council

"Parcet illa accipiam?" asked Achilios

"Speremus" said Mikey as she looked at the Winx girls.

*KEY TO FOREIGN LANGUAGE*  
Scio te sentire etiam. Tenebris unum reversus - I know you feel it too. The dark one has returned  
Quomodo debemus procedunt - How shall we procede?  
Nos ftatueretur eam. Habet munera sua adimplere - We should tell her. She has to fulfill her duties  
Parcet illa accipiam - Wil she accept it?  
Speremus - We'll hope


	21. Chapter 20

The Winx girls looked at Mikey with curiosity. She was still such a mystery to them. Mikey soon turned around and faced the girls.

"Sorry about that. So how've you been?" asked Mikey

"Ugh.. Ok, i guess" answered Bloom.

"Wait! I have a question. How did you become the leader of the Argorian council?" asked Aisha

"Well, after we first met, Miss Faragonda called me. She told me all about how the old leader and how she thought I should try to be the new one. So I teleported myself to the council room. After some explaining how I found it, I told them my intentions. Being the "High and mighty" people they are, they laughed. But they decided to let me try. All I had to do was defeat all of them, including the leader. In all it took like five minutes. And Now I'm their leader." explained Mikey

The council members let out sighs in embarrassment. the Winx Club girls were in complete shock.

Noticing this Hrothgar asked "So what does Faragonda want us to do?"

"She said to ask you all if you have felt the presence too." said Flora

"We have." said council member Oedipus "One of our talismans has lighten because of it." He then pointed towards some sort of plate shapped object hanging on the wall. When they looked at it they immediately noticed that it was glowing a dark purple color. When the Winx girls went over to look at it, they noticed something painted on it. It was a picture of a half man half monster. Fighting a group of girls, two of them were at the side of a girl whose eyes were glowing pink. She was attacking the monster with a powerful blast of energy. The two girls on the sides seemed to be suppling the middle girl with energy.

"Hey girls, check out the girl in the middle." said Stella pointing to the girl

"It looks exactly like Musa!" loudly said Tecna

"Your right!" said Musa as she looked closely looked at the girl. It looked exactly like her, down to the last detail.

"It is no coincidence." Said Asteria in a serious tone

"What does she mean Mikey?" asked Bloom

"How am I going to explain this?" said Mikey quietly while biting her lip.

"Explain what?" asked Musa as she stepped towards Mikey

"May I?" Hrothgar asked Mikey, she quickly nodded and stepped back.

"Well" began Hrothgar "Several thousand years ago, there was a young fairy from a planet known as Melody. She lived there with her two friends, who possessed two of the greatest powers of that time. But one day, a flurry of natural disasters nearly destroyed the dimension. But the girl from Melody joined her powers with her friends. And they were able to stop the person who was creating them."

The girls stared at Hrothgar with confusion. Finally Flora spoke and asked "And so why does one of the girls look like Musa?"

"It is because the girl in the talisman is one of Musa's ancestors. Her and Musa share a direct bloodline ability." said Oedipus

"How do you know that? Wouldnt you have to test that or something?" asked Aisha in a skeptical tone

"Actually, there was no need to test it. I've already known." said Mikey

"Since when?" asked Bloom

"I have known ever since I syph... I mean met her. Hehehe" said Mikey, she then scratched her neck and smiled in a way that made the girls curious

"What were you about to say Mikey?" asked Stella

"I think she was about to say Siphonned!" said Tecna "I didn't know you had that ability!"

"Yeah. I'm actually impressed that you know of its existence. But I make sure to hide it pretty well when I syphon you." said Mikey

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What do you mean when I syphon you? And what the heck is siphoning?" asked Stella in a surprised tone

"It is an ability only about three people in history besides Mikey have ever possessed. Not much is known about it though." said Tecna looking at her PDA

"It allows me to copy everything about you. Your memories, your powers, everything. It's pretty useful" said Mikey

The girls were amazed at what Mikey had told them. Only Tecna knew about this powers existence. But she didn't know that someone she knew possessed it. But something occurred to her, her eyes widened as she thought about it.

"Mikey, I thought that when you syphon someone, isnt it supposed to slowly deteriorate their mind. When you said you siphoned you guys, did you mean that you have already siphoned us all." said Tecna in a very worried face. The rest of the Winx girls looked at Mikey with a mix of shock and terror. Even the council members looked at them in worry. They had listened to the entire conversation and they were surprised that a mere Alfea fairy knew this about Mikey sooner than any of them had.

"Relax guys! You all are fine. I managed to develope a new way of siphoning so that it doesn't kill the person. All it does is make an exact replica and it goes into my memory. And yes, I have siphoned all of you." said Mikey who was trying to reassure everyone that she wasnt trying to kill them. All of the Winx girls let out a sigh of relief in unison. Even the council members were relieved by her answer, they knew from personal experience that they wouldn't want to get into a fight with their leader.

**Hey readers! First of all, I'd like to make a shout-out to the Revengest! I LUV the comments you have left me and I hope they keep coming. Secondly, I hope you all will keep reading my stories. Now that I am using my school laptop to write these, it is hard to post. Everytime I find a way on here, they notice and cut off that way in. I hope you understand and keep reading!**


	22. Chapter 21

Mikey stared at them for a minute, and the girls did the same for Mikey. The silent gazes were interrupted by one of the councilman.

"What will be our course of action council leader Mikey?" said Apollos

"We've been over this guys, you know you can call me Mikey. And I say the sooner we activate her abilities the better. I'll go back to Alfea with them and begin." said Mikey

"But council lea... I mean Mikey, you can't possibly think that being by yourself will be better than having us accompanying you." said Oedipus in a slightly frantic tone

"Actually I do, for one thing the Winx girls seem to be a slight bit intimidated by your presence. And secondly, I know as much about this as all of you, combined." said Mikey as her eyes began to glow a light blue. She then smiled at the council.

The council quietly nodded and then disappeared. Before the Winx girls could react, they suddenly appeared inside of Miss Faragonda's office.

"Ah girls, What did the council have to say?" asked Miss Faragonda

The girls looked at each other trying to see who will tell her. Mikey decided to step up and explain everything. After Miss Faragonda was caught up to speed, she asked what was the next step.

"Well, I need to activate Musa's ability. It's pretty easy actually, if you want to come you all can come." said Mikey

"Come? where to?" asked Flora

"An interdimensional pocket. I go there when I want to test out strong spells." said Mikey

"An interdimentional pocket? That's amazing! I have tried to open a portal to an interdimentional pocket for years. How long did it take you to find it?" asked Tecna with admiration

"About an hour. I think we should go now, you all wanna come?" said Mikey with a smile

"Of course!" said Tecna

In the blink of an eye the girls found themselves in a dark void. They could see each other as if they were out in the sunlight, but everything else was pitch black.

"Wow! This is amazing!" said Tecna who was in awe at her surroundings. But the other girls didn't know why. All they saw was... nothing. But they knew that it must be impressive if Tecna is amazed at it.

"Mikey, something just occured to me, what will happen here if we use magic?" asked Tecna

"Here, all of the strong magical aura used will increase the atmospheric pressure. Although, it does take a substantial amount to do so, why dont you all test it out. And the best part is, here you dont run out of magical energy. The opposing elements of this atmosphere create a sort of unlimited regeneration." said Mikey

"Sure" said Stella who walked forward

"I'm in" said Aisha

"Me too" said Bloom

"Same here" said Tecna

"Alright" said flora

"Cool" said Musa

After saying this all the Winx girls stood in a circle. They then lifted up their arms and emitted a bright flash of magical energy. As Mikey watched she felt herself get a slight bit heavier. When the flash subsided the girls looked around.

"I don't really feel a difference. Do you think it worked?" asked Stella

"Yep, it worked. From my calculations, we increased the pressure by .763%." said Tecna who was looking enthusiastically at her PDA screen

"Impressive. Any who, I guess we should start, you ready Musa." asked Mikey

"I guess, but after this you have to explain this whole thing some more." said Musa in a worried tone

"Sure" said Mikey who then walked up to Musa. Mikey put one hand on each side of Musa's head. After a moment Musa's eyes began to shine like in the talisman the Winx girls saw before. As they did the Winx girls fell to the floor with tremendous force.

"ugh! Whats happening?" asked Bloom

"It feels like I'm getting crushed by a steamroller!" yelled Stella

"And it keeps getting harder! Whats going on?" yelled Aisha

"It's the atmospheric pressure!" said Tecna "Mikey's power is making it increase by over 200% and increasing!" frantically said Tecna looking at her PDA, which suddenly shattered

"This isn't good!" said Flora "How long do you...". But before she could finish, her and the rest of the winx girls blacked out.


	23. Chapter 22

*Aisha is quickly and frantically running through a dark wooded area. "What's going on? How did I get here?" she said to herself. She tried to stop running, but it felt as though she couldn't control her legs. She quickly turned back to see a giant monster chasing after her. Seeing this, she increased her pace. After a minute of running, she saw a bright light coming from an opening in the woods. She quickly began to run in the direction of the light, hoping it will be someplace safe. But just as she was ten feet from the light, her foot got caught in a small opening in the ground and fell. As she tried to get her foot out of the hole she could hear the monsters cry getting clear and closer to her. She struggled to get free, but it seemed as though the ground was holding her foot in place. The monster eventually caught up to her. When it did she saw Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Stella lying on the ground about 20 yards away from her. She tried calling their names, but no response. By then the monster was standing just in front of her, she let out a shriek. Then, in a strange and dark voice, the monster said "It's alright Aisha, there is nothing to fear.". When Aisha got a closer look at the monster, there were two figures floating inside of it. As the beast leaned in closer to her, she could make out the faces of the two figures, they were Bloom and Mikey. But before she could react the monster shot a powerful blast at her*

Aisha quickly woke up in a cold sweat. She wore a confused expression as she looked at her surroundings. She was in Miss Faragonda's office, and laying next to her were the rest of the Winx girls. It seemed as though they were still knocked out.

"Glad to see you're up" said Mikey who was sitting in Miss Faragonda's seat. "You ok?"

Aisha was surprised at the sight of Mikey, but when she tried to jump up, she felt that her whole body was sore. She could barely move, so she just simply sat up straight. After she managed to sit up, she heard a groan come from her side. As she slowly moved her head to the side, she saw that her friends were starting to wake up, except for Musa.

"Mornin'!" said Mikey jokingly at the rest of the Winx girls.

"Ugh... Why am I so sore?" asked Flora, the rest of the girls sat up and rubbed their heads in confusion. But they just shrugged because they couldn't quite remember themselves.

But then Tecna's eyes went wide and said "I remember now! The pressure Mikey's power made crushed us."

"Yeah, sorry about that guys! I should've warned you about that." said Mikey apologetically

"That would have helped!" said Stella as she was rubbing her neck

"Sorry, I didn't really notice the gravity change inside my energy orb" said Mikey back to the annoyed Stella

"Speaking of the energy orb, did it work with Musa?" said Bloom as she looked at an unconscious Musa

"Yep, all we have to do now is get ready." said Mikey

"Something just occurred to me, why don't we just attack him with our normal powers?" asked Tecna

"It's the same reason he is such a big threat. Nothing can weaken him except for Musa's ability. When she uses it, it not only penetrates his unique defensive abilities, but it also destroys him." explained Mikey

"Hey Mikey, what about the other two girls. Hrothgar said that they all had to combine their powers to beat that guy." said Aisha who was avoiding eye contact with the rest of the girls. Whenever she did, she had flashbacks from her nightmare.

"Oh yeah... it'll be pretty easy finding them since they are Bloom and I." Mikey said nonchalantly, but this answer left the girls with a bit shock.

Seeing their reaction, Mikey said in a light tone "I thought you guys knew, Hrothgar did say the girls possessed the two greatest powers of the time. But since then, out powers have been created and it is our duty to..." but Mikey didn't finish her sentence. She then looked down at the ground and remained silent.

"Your duty to what?" asked Musa who had just woken up.

Mikey let out a sigh, which only confused the girls more. She then quietly said "It is our duty that one of us die while fighting along Musa." this response made the girls scream "What" in unison. But when they saw Mikey's facial expression not changing, their hearts sank.

"But how?" asked Flora

"One of our powers will not have enough energy to fully supply Musa's ability. So when they run out of magical aura, our life forces will be used until that too runs out." said Mikey in a dark and quiet tone. The girls gulped in both horror and sorrow.

"Do you know who it is that will... you know?" asked Tecna

"No, it changes every time." said Mikey

"Then I wont use my ability. I don't want either of you guys to get hurt." said Musa as she quickly left the room.

"Musa" said Bloom as she tried to go after her friend, but was quickly stopped by Stella

"She does have a point there, why should we go through with this if it puts anyone at risk?" asked Aisha

"That wouldn't be a good idea, one of Musa's ancestors thought of that, she did end up going through with it at the end, but she waited longer than she have and both of her friends died." said Mikey in her normal tone

All the Winx club girls looked at ground wearing a depressed expression.

"I say we do it" said Musa who had just returned "We don't really have a choice do we."

The rest of the Winx girls silently nodded their heads and remained silent. As they did Mikey looked at them in confusion, she didn't know how to respond in this situation. "Maybe it wont be so bad" she thought to herself. But she knew what the possible outcomes of this would be and each one would hurt the ones left.

"I think we should go now" said Mikey who then walked out of the room.


	24. Chapter 23

The girls followed Mikey down the hall in silence. Mikey stopped at their dorm and told them to get ready, then vanished. When the girls walked into their room as they remained silent.

But after gathering around the couch Stella yelled "What are we going to do? I don't want either of you guys to be gone!" said Stella

"I know how you feel Stella" said Flora

"Either way we should try our best. If we don't then thousands of people will suffer and it will be all our fault." said Bloom who was trying to make the girls shake their depressed expressions.

All the girls agreed, even though they dreaded the outcome. But Musa couldn't stop thinking about all of this. It just happened so fast, she had barely had any time to process it all. But now that she had she wanted to do all that she could do to help. Her mind wandered to her ability, she didn't even know how to use it.

After several minutes of quiet conversation about what would happen, Mikey appeared in the room.

"Sup'! You guys ready to go?" asked Mikey in her normal positive tone

The girls looked confused at Mikey, "How could she become so positive in just a few minutes?" they thought.

Mikey saw the confusion on the girl's faces and asked "What? Did I lose my arm again and not notice?". She then began to check both of her arms.

"Wait, you lost your arm!" asked Tecna in a shocked tone

"Yeah, long story short, I should've never bet a lava giant I could beat him in arm wrestling. But don't worry, I didn't lose the bet." Mikey said in a somewhat innocent facial expression.

The girls just shrugged knowing that asking something else would only make the story harder to comprehend. Mikey shrugged same as them, then teleported them outside of Alfea. To the Winx club's surprise, all the specialists and Nabu were standing there waiting for them. The girls quickly ran up to their boyfriends, each one calling out the others name. While they did this, Mikey looked at them in an almost sad expression. She let out a depressed sigh and stared at the ground.

After moments of mushy romantic talk, Riven came over to Mikey. He then picked her up by her jacket and slammed her into the ship. Noticing this, the Winx girls rushed over to Riven and yelled at him to stop.

"Okay, explain what's going on. Every time you come here you almost kill the girls." Riven said through his clenched teeth

As the specialist tried to release his grip, the girls tried to reason with him. But Riven wouldn't budge, he continued to hardly push Mikey into the ship's side.

Through all this Mikey had remained nonchalant, she just watched this whole debacle unfold. But she finally said to Riven "You know, I'm starting to think this might be a bad habit of yours. Ya know, you could've just asked. It's not like I am keeping it from any of you". But before Riven could loosen his grip, she disappeared. Everyone looked around in confusion, no one could find where she went. But before they could find her, they realized that they were standing on an almost teil colored mountain. As they curiously looked at their surroundings, they noticed that they could see different stars and planets in the sky.

"How did we get here?" asked Timmy as he curiously looked around

All of the Winx girls looked at each other than said at the same moment "Mikey"

"You all ready?" asked Mikey, who been quietly standing in the middle of the group.

They all nodded at Mikey and followed her down the path. As they walked, Mikey told the boys about what they were here to do, minus the part about either Mikey or Bloom's fate. She didn't want Sky to try to stop them from completing the mission. As the others talked to each other, Mikey let her mind wander as she walked ahead of the rest. She thought about what would happen if Bloom was the one whose life ended. She dreaded seeing their expressions, and what would they say afterwards. "Focus!" she thought to herself "I need to concentrate on where we're going."

"What do you think Mikey is thinking about?" said Stella to the rest of the group

"I don't know" said Flora

"Hey Sky, so how did you two meet?" asked Bloom

"Well..." said Sky

(Flashback)

A seven-year old Sky has snuck out of the castle and walking around the grounds. As he walks by the soldier's training building, he hears a sparring match being held. Being curious, he slowly walks behind the building and looks for a place to see in. When he reaches a window he stares at the soldiers in amazement. They are sparring with great power and agility. As they battle, a young Sky stares intently at their fighting styles. Soon after Sky started to watch them, a girl walked into the building and greeted the guards. The guards greeted her back, and all the guards got into their stances, the little girl did the same. Sky stared at them in shock, there must have been 100 guards in the room, against 1 girl. Seconds later the guards all ran towards the girl, and in two minutes, all the guards were on the ground, defeated. And standing in the middle of the pile of guards, was the little girl. Sky quickly ran towards the opening of the training building, and saw the little girl healing the guard's injuries with some type of magic. Before she could see him, he ran to find a place to hide. Sky watched from behind a nearby bush as the girls continued to heal the soldiers. But after a minute or two of watching the girl, Sky suddenly found himself standing in the middle of the training building behind the mystery girl. Sky then fell to the ground after losing his balance.

"You know" said the girl with her back towards Sky "You don't have to hide behind a bush."

"Sorry." shyly said Sky.

The mystery girls finished healing the last guard. She then turned towards Sky and helped him up and said "No problem, my name's Mikey. Whats your name?"

"Sky" said Sky as he stared at the girl, she was very pretty, but she seemed different. Most of the girls he met would wear bright colored dresses and their hair in a ponytail. But instead she wore a blue sweatshirt, jeans, and a pair of glasses. She had her brown wavy hair down to halfway down her back.

"Sky, hmmmm... I think I've heard that name before, but I cant remember where. Wait! I remember now! You work at McRonald'd, right?" she said jokingly.

Sky laughed at what she said, then he said "No, I'm the prince"

"Oh yeah! I was wondering how you got on the castle grounds." said Mikey

"Well, how'd you get in here" Sky asked

But when he looked at Mikey, she was gone. A second later he heard her voice behind him say "Like that"

This made Sky jump in fright. He then lost his balance again and fell to the ground. But, instead of helping him up, Mikey sat down next to him and said "I'm starting to think you fall when you get scared." said Mikey through a large smile she was wearing

"No, I was just surprised. A warrior has to be alert at all times. That's what I want to do when I grow up, I wanna be a specialist. One day I'm gonna go to Red fountain and train there." said Sky

"Cool, cool. Wait, I thought you were going to be the king of Eraklyon when you grow up. Wouldnt that make being a specialist a little hard?" asked Mikey

"Maybe, but I'm gonna try!" Sky said enthusiastically

"Awesome" said Mikey as she stood up "Why don't we spar to see if you are any good"

Sky thought about it, but then he looked at all the guards she defeated. He quickly shook his head and said "No thanks, I'm pretty sure you are WAY better than I am. You defeated over a hundred highly trained guards in like two minutes. By the way, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I taught myself" said Mikey As she was helping a guard to his feet

Sky's mouth opened in shock at Mikey's reply. In his shock, the only words that could escape his mouth were "What!"

"Yeah, if you want, I could help you with your fighting. Tell ya what, how 'bout we meet back here tomorrow?" said Mikey

"Sure" said SKy as he was trying to think on how he would get out of the castle

But before either of them could say another word, they could hear someone calling for Sky. They quickly said their goodbye's and Mikey teleported out of the building while Sky ran towards the calling voice

(end of flashback)


	25. Chapter 24

"And everyday after that, Mikey & I met at the training building, we either worked on fighting, or we just talked" said Sky to the rest of the crowd

"Wow" said Flora

"Wait, she really defeated over a hundred guards when she was seven?" asked Musa

"Yeah, and since then, she has gotten a LOT better" said Sky

"How was she able to use magic? Arent you not supposed to be able to use your powers till you are a teenager?" asked Aisha

"Maybe she is just a bit different." said Timmy

"Either way, I still don't trust her" said Riven. Musa then went to his side and gave him a small hug

Seconds later Mikey motioned for the group to stop. she then said "This isn't right, every time this has happened, the mountain's geography has remained the same no matter where he goes. Something doesn't quite feel right, I'm going to contact the council."

Everyone stared at Mikey curiously as she stared out into space, finally Helia asked "What is she doing?"

"She's using telepathy to contact the council." said Tecna

Seconds later, Mikey turned towards the rest of the girls, wearing a small smile

"What did they say?" asked Bloom

"Things are about to get a bit more interesting." said Mikey in a happy tone

The girls looked at Mikey in confusion, she seemed too happy considering the situation. But the silence of the moment was finally broken when Brandon said "Interesting? How?"

"Well... Apparently this time the man is a lot stronger than usual. So we have to work really hard to keep him still long enough for Musa, Bloom, and I to do our thing." explained Mikey with a smile plastered on her face

"It's a good thing we came along then" said Nabu

"So how are we going to get up there?" asked Stella

"We're going to have to climb up, if he detects us using our magic, then he'll know we are coming." The group quickly nodded and proceeded up the almost straight-up slope. Everyone except Mikey was having difficulty with the climb, some of them were even sent down a few hundred feet from crumbly ledges. Mikey was almost jumping from slope to slope, when one crumbled, she quickly jumped to the next. Some of the group even stopped climbing to admire her agility. Most of the time, she was making over one hundred foot jumps.

In about five minutes, Mikey made it up the face of the ginormous mountain. But she was forced to wait for the rest of the group to make it up. After a few hours of Mikey waiting and the group's steady climbing, they all reached the top. As they walked around, they could almost feel the dark energy in the air.

"This is awful!" said Flora as she saw the charred plant life crumbling into dust, Helia went by flora's side and comforted her.

"We shouldnt be far now, let's get movin'" said Mikey

"Mikey, we just climbed over a thousand feet." said Aisha

"Cant we rest for a few minutes?" asked Stella through her heavy breathing

"Fine, but we shouldnt take too long" said Mikey as she sat down on the cold stone ground. Everyone sat down near her and they began to talk.

"So Mikey, Sky told us you helped him with his fighting." said Tecna

"Yep, he still can't beat me." Mikey said mockingly "So, he told you how we met. I remember that time, it was a couple of months after I learned to teleport."

"Hey Mikey, how were you able to use magic? None of us could use magic till we were teenagers." said Bloom

"I've been able to us magic and transform as long as I can remember." said Mikey while eating a small cookie she brought

All the fairies stared at Mikey in surprise. They tried to think about if it has ever happened before, but they drew a blank. The group continued to talk for about another hour, then they finally set off into a dark cave. As they walked, it continued to get darker and darker the farther in they went.

"Are you sure we aren't lost?" asked Brandon as cautiously walked through the pitch blach cave

"Yeah, we're sure' said Tecna

"How? We can't see anything. And our technology doesn't work this high up." said Timmy

"We're following the trail of dark magic, it's pretty with the amount of it around here." said Aisha

As the group moved forward, the girls and Nabu had to help the specialists not to get lost. After about a half hour of walking through utter darkness, they noticed that a light was coming into the cave. They all quickly proceeded towards the light and found an opening. When they went through, they found that they were standing in a ginormous pit. As they looked around they saw that the opening went on for what seemed like forever. But the thing that caught their eyes was a man floating in a dark red orb.

As they slowly walked towards the man, the orb disappeared and he stood on the ground. As everyone in the group gasped in unison, the man turned towards them. He then said "Welcome travelers, I think you all have strayed a little too far from home.". His words were soon followed by silent stares. The Winx girls and the specialists all had frightened expressions, but not Mikey. She looked at him with a mix of anger and contemplation.

"Ah" said the man "You are here to defeat me, but that won't an easy task. You there, the one with the glasses. By your gaze I can guess you are the strongest one of you all. So that must make you Chrysta." the man then pointed to Bloom "And that must make you Jordan."

"What are you talking about?" asked Musa

"I am talking about the last group of girls that tried to stop me." said The man

"Who are you?" asked Aisha in an angered tone, she was getting annoyed with his cockiness

"You may call me Hikaru. Now let's see here." said Hikaru as he pointed to Bloom "You must be Bloom, Sky, Flora, Stella, Helia, Riven, Brandon, Musa, Timmy, Tecna, Aisha, Nabu, and Mikey." said Hikaru as he pointed to the person he said

"Quare et vos vitare certantem? Metuis coetus prædictas Fatales et Tortores?" said Mikey, the group looked confused at Mikey. But when they looked at Hikaru, they saw his face was showing extreme anger.

"Hey Mikey, let's not anger the all powerful evil monster guy, ok?" sais Stella in a slightly panicked tone.

But Mikey didnt listen, she continued in saying "Tu quidem paveatis. Nihil habes potestatem nostris conferenda. Vos should iustus CORRUGO et ibo repere tergum in parva foveam de quo egressus es."

After hearing this, Hikaru ran towards the group yelling "I am going to eat those words!". The group let out a scream in fright, then ran out-of-the-way. But Mikey remained in her place and waited.

"Mikey! What are you doing?" yelled Bloom

"Just trust me! You all transform, and get ready. I'll keep him busy" said Mikey as she ran towards Hikaru.


	26. Chapter 25

The girls didn't hesitate in transforming into their Enchantix forms. As soon as they became fairies, they saw Mikey evading Hikaru's attacks. He was throwing attack after attack, while Mikey quickly dodged.

"Why aren't you attacking?" asked Aisha as she formed a Morphix ball in her hand

"Attacks wont work, remember. We just have to trap him." said Mikey who was then hit by an energy attack and flew through the air

"Mikey!" Yelled the girls

Bloom says to the girls "You all go try to slow down Hikaru, I'll go..". But before Bloom could finish, an energy attack hit her and sent her flying as well.

The girls were about to go check on their friends, But Sky motioned for them to go to Hikaru then ran to Bloom and Mikey. When Sky reached Bloom, she was getting up and rubbing her head.

"Where's Mikey?" asked Sky

"Never saw her, If I had to guess, she never made it over here" said Bloom as she looked over to the fight

As Bloom and Sky ran over to the fight, everyone was fighting head on against Hikaru, except Mikey. But they didn't seem to notice, the twelve of them were having a hard time even keeping up with his movements. Nothing they did seemed to slow him down, it was like he didn't feel them, not even the specialist's swords. But they didn't want to give him a chance to go on the offensive.

"Ah, I see. From what I know, all the girls fighting are from Alfea, and the boys are from Red Fountain." said Hikaru as he shot an attack at Nabu "And let me guess, the one with her dark hair in the pigtail is Madison. What a shame, you do know what is going to happen to your friend, right?"

"What are you talking about?" said Sky as he tried to make contact with his sword.

Hikaru quickly stepped back from the fighting and looked at the girl's faces which were covered with guilt. He then looked at the boys faces, it seemed to him that they didn't know what he was talking about, Hikaru decided to use this. He then said "Oh ho ho, afraid to tell them, huh girls. Well if you don't then I guess I will. Sky, to answer your question, either Mikey or Bloom is going to die today. And it will be all Musa's fault."

Sky stared at Hikaru in shock, then looked to Bloom. Sky quickly ran to Hikaru violently swinging his sword at him. But with every swing, Hikaru dodged with great speed.

"You realize this pity attempt at an attack wont work? Nothing you do will hurt me." said Hikaru

The rest of the group ran towards Sky and attempted to help him. But after minutes of fighting, they noticed that Mikey was no where in sight.

"Where's Mikey" asked Flora

"I don't know" said Bloom as she dodged an attack

Even though Sky was fighting valiantly, his mind was somewhere else. All he could think about was what Hikaru said. "Was it true what he said?" he thought, but he didn't know. But his thought were interrupted from what sounded like Mikey's voice. He knew she wasn't fighting with them, so he guessed she was using her telepathy. the voice then said "Sky, I have a plan, but you need to get everyone away from Hikaru."

Sky thought about how he would do this task. But then he remembered something Mikey had taught him years ago. He quickly backed up from the group.

"What are you doing Sky?" asked Brandon

"Just trust me, stop attacking him." said Sky

The rest of the group quickly stopped attacking him and quickly ran away. At that moment, Sky quickly ran towards a confused Hikaru. Before Hikaru could react, Sky slid on the ground and knocked Hikaru off his feet. After this quickly ran away, and joined the rest of the group

"You think knocking me onto the ground will stop me boy?" said Hikaru.

But before any of them could say another, Mikey appeared behind Hikaru with some sort of glowing rope. Hikaru quickly turned around and stabbed Mikey with his hand that he turned into a blade. But instead of falling to the ground, Mikey's body turned into a cloud of smoke.

"Ah, a doppelgänger, clever." said Hikaru as he slowly walked in a circle looking around the rocky clearing.

Seconds went by as Hikaru looked around. But in the blink of an eye the group saw Hikaru was frozen in the same place he was in earlier. Mikey quickly grabbed Musa and Bloom and rushed them directly in front of Hikaru.

"The spell won't work for longer. Are you guys ready?" said Bloom

"Wait! I don't know how to use my ability." said Musa

"Don't worry, I've got that handled. And one it activates, me and Bloom will take the reins" said Mikey as she walked to Musa and placed one hand on Musa's head. Mikey then said "Potestatem of music te accerso."

After Mikey said that phrase, Musa'a eyes lit up a bright pink color. Mikey slowly backed away a few feet as Musa lifted her hands towards the now frozen Hikaru.

"Okay Guys!" Mikey said to everyone else "You might want to step back. Bloom, shoot pure energy at Musa."

"Wont that hurt her?" asked Bloom

"We don't really have time to answer all the questions you have. Just trust me." said Mikey as she began to form a blue energy around her hands.

Bloom hastily did the same as Mikey, and seconds later, they started to shoot energy at Musa

"What's going on? I can't stop shooting energy" said Bloom in a scared tone.

"Don't worry, we shouldn't be able to stop. Now we are just powering up Musa's ability." said Mikey. Musa then started to shoot a powerful burst of energy from her hands. The shockwave sent everyone except the three fairies and Hikaru flying towards the wall. The only noise to be heard was the screaming of Hikaru. He tried to escape the powerful blast of Musa's energy, but couldn't. It was as if he was frozen in pain, all he could do was scream.

"Are the rest of them ok, I can't hear them." said Bloom as she tried to look around

"They're fine, the blast knocked them out." said Mikey, who then winced in pain.

"Are you alright Mikey?" said Bloom in a worried tone. She didn't want to think that Mikey was dying right here and now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just my shou... never mind" said Mikey who was looking towards the ground.

Bloom shrugged it off as she was now starting to feel a little weak. But Bloom remained quiet, in hopes that it was just from the climb. Only seconds went by before Bloom was having trouble standing straight. She then fell to one knee, making Mikey gasp.

"Bloom..." said Mikey as she looked at her friend

But Bloom was even more shocked than Mikey was. No matter how much she tried, none of the words that she said escaped her mouth. So she just looked at Mikey with her eyes full of terror. Once Bloom's sad glare met Mikey's, Mikey saw the similarity in the look from many years ago.

"Not again." Mikey said angrily through her clenched teeth.

"Mikey, this isn't your fault." weakly said Bloom

But seconds later, Mikey used her free hand and shot a brilliant blue energy at Bloom. But just as Bloom was about to say something, she could start to feel her energy return.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" asked Bloom

"I'm not going to let another innocent person die. It's been four years, but I can still remember his face. I couldn't save him, but at least I can save you Bloom" said Mikey as the size of the blue beam increased

"Mikey, what are you.." said Bloom, but couldn't finish because Mikey increased the size of the beam to a point where it sent out a giant light and an almost devastating shockwave. After the flash subsided, Bloom found that she was sent about a hundred feet away from her friends. As Bloom got up, she quickly ran in the direction of the rest of the Winx girls. But about ten feet away from them, she realised she didnt see Mikey. As Bloom looked around, she saw a pile of rubble begin to move. Hoping it was Mikey, Bloom called out her name. But in seconds it was revealed to be Hikaru.

Bloom let a gasp as she saw Hikaru's face, she then said "What? I thought you were supposed to be destroyed."

"Aw, and I thought we were starting to connect. No, I'm just stripped of my defensive ability. Which I think is worse than being destroyed." said Hikaru

"Where's Mikey? What did you do to her?" angrily said Bloom

"See, this is why I don't like you Alfea fairies, always ones to blame the dark super villains. She's over there" said Hikaru pointing towards Mikey's motionless body laying on the rock floor. "Shame really, Out of all of you, she had the greatest power. But in the end she wasted it to save the likes of you."

"What do you mean wasted it?" asked Bloom who looked at Hikaru with anger and hatred in her eyes.

"She did tell you what was going to happen to one of you girls, correct" asked Hikaru, Bloom slowly nodded. "She saw that you were going to be the one to go, but apparently she didn't want it to happen. So she as you say found a way to cheat destiny, and used a life transference technique to save you."

"What does that mean?" said Bloom in a curious yet angry tone

Hikaru wore a smirk on his face and said "It means...Mikey is dead."


	27. Chapter 26

Bloom gasped at Hikaru's answer, "Was it true?" she thought. She then turned back over to Mikey, she had moved an inch since she last looked at her. But at that moment, Hikaru walked over to Mikey and started to play with her hair. He then said "Such a shame, I was really looking forward to watching her fight. From what I can tell, We've only seen about ten percent of her full power."

"Dont touch her" said Bloom. She wanted to go over there and stop him, but it was like she couldn't move.

"Ah, I can see that she means something to you, even in death. But as you know I am as you call it evil. So I might as well take her, have fun trying to catch me." said Hikaru as he picked up Mikey, then disappeared.

Bloom didn't chase after him, yell, or even say anything. All she found herself doing was falling to her knees and staring at the ground in shock. She couldn't believe Mikey would do something like that. Now that she had time to process it, it seemed almost noble. Then she thought about what Mikey said before she gave up her life. What did she mean, she couldn't save him? She didn't know, all she could do now is just stare in shock.

The rest of the group awoke several minutes later. As they looked around in confusion, they saw Bloom on her knees. All the Winx girls and the specialists ran over to Bloom in concern. When they reached her, they all asked question after question. Bloom didnt pay any real attention to them, she just continued to stare at the ground.

"C'mon guys, give her some air" said Nabu, the group moved away.

"Bloom, what happened" asked Aisha, no response.

"Where's Mikey?" asked Sky. Bloom slowly turned her head to Sky. But instead of saying anything, she gave him a sympathetic look. Sky and the rest of the group immediately knew what it meant, and their hearts sank. As most of the boyfriends went to go comfort their crying girlfriends, Sky didn't. He remained in the same place, in shock. Bloom got up and went to his side, and gave him a hug. As she was, she heard Stella say "So it was Mikey who was supposed to die"

"No" said Bloom as she walked away from Sky and towards the rest of the group "It wasnt supposed to be Mikey, it was supposed to be me."

"What do you mean" asked Tecna as she looked at Bloom in confusion

"I was supposed to die, but Mikey saved me. She used this kind of spell called a life transference. She gave up her life so I could live. But when she did, it made it so Hikaru could escape. But it did take away his special type of defense. But I let him get away, with Mikey" said Bloom

The rest of the Winx girls walked up to Bloom and comforted her. But Sky immediately walked towards the wall and picked up his weapon, then started to quickly walk away.

"Sky, where are you going?" asked Timmy

"I'm going to go find Hikaru and kill him, and get Mikey back." said Sky as he continued to walk away

"Sky, revenge isn't the answer" said Helia as he began to walk towards Sky

"I'm not going after him to get revenge. We came here to complete a mission, which I am going to carry out. You guys can come if you want to." said Sky

The rest of the group quickly ran towards Sky, and followed him down the opening. None of them thought twice about it. Mikey sacrificed herself for Bloom, then Hikaru took her. "He deserves whatever is going to happen" they thought, but they were also worried about Sky. None of them had ever seen him like this. They worried about what will he be like after this is all over. They followed the trail of dark magic for hours.

"Hey guys, we're getting close" said Tecna as she showed the rest her PDA

"Then let's go" said Stella

The group quickly ran in the direction Tecna pointed to. After a minute of running, they saw Hikaru, waiting for them. And laying next to him, was Mikey.

"Finally, I was beginning to become bored." said Hikaru as he stood up.

"Give her back!" said Musa

"But why, she isnt Mikey anymore. She's just an inanimate object, what would the upside be. Well, you could drain the power she possesses. Now that, would truly kill her." said Hikaru

"What do you mean truly kill her?" angrily asked Aisha

Hikaru let out a sigh and said "I still can't believe you took away my special defense ability, yet you don't know a thing about her and your red-headed friend. Anyway, your friend isn't technically dead yet, her power still lives inside of her. And since she gave up most of her life essence to Bloom, there is still just a pinch left. And as long as her power is combined with her sliver of life, she wont die. But you see, first I want to defeat you all in battle, then I want to rip out Mikey's water dragon and kill her right in front of you." Hikaru then smirked at the group.

Sky then began to tremble in rage. The rest of the group quickly looked at him with concern, but they didn't want to take their eyes off of Hikaru. But seconds later, Sky charged at Hikaru yelling "You are going to pay". When he reached Hikaru, he quickly began swinging his sword at him. Sky's eyes were filled with rage, putting an extreme amount of force behind every swing. Despite his attempts, Hikaru dodged all of his attacks.

"How insolent of you, you are just wasting your time." said Hikaru while he was dodging Sky's attacks. But he soon saw the rest of the group running towards them. He knew dodging all to their attacks wouldn't be an easy task. So he shot an attack directly at Sky which sent him flying.

"Sky!" Everyone yelled, but just when they were going to check to see if he was ok, Hikaru ran towards them.

"Bloom, go check on Sky, We've got this" said Riven as he ran towards Hikaru. Bloom quickly nodded and ran towards her boyfriend.

Sky was beginning to pick his head off the ground as Bloom came towards him. His vision was blurring, yet he continued to slowly get to his feet. He could faintly hear Bloom's concerned voice, but his head was ringing from the attack. After a few minutes, Sky finally made it to his feet with Bloom's help.

"Sky, are you ok?" asked Bloom.

"Yeah, thanks" said Sky as he began to look at the fight. This time, Hikaru was putting in more effort in his attacks. He then looked down at Mikey, she looked so quiet. He still couldn't believe it, was she really gone. "No" thought Sky "Hikaru said she wasn't gone yet. There's still a chance to save her."

"Sky, can you fight?" said Bloom

"Yeah, we have to stop Hikaru. There's still a chance to save Mikey" said Sky as he ran towards the fight

Bloom nodded and followed him, wearing a small smile. He was starting to act like the Sky she knew. As they reached the battle, they found that most of the specialists were down.

"We could really use some help here" said Stella as she shot a solar flare at Hikaru. Bloom and Sky quickly joined the fight, but quickly realized why the specialists got out so easily. Hikaru was not joking around anymore, he fought as though it was for his life. His swings looked as if they meant to kill, but weren't quite that severe. The fight continued for what seemed like hours, the fighters on both sides were beginning to grow weary from a combination of wounds and exhaustion.

"If we keep going on like this, we'll run out of energy" said Flora as she breathed heavily

"She's right guys" said Tecna "I don't have much left in me"

But before any of the other girls could respond, Hikaru sent out multiple attacks. Each one of them hitting their intended target.

Hikaru let out an evil chuckle, then said "You really think you could have beaten me that easily? I am...". But Hikaru was interrupted by a magical blue blade coming from Mikey's direction. With the Winx girls and the specialist recovering from the attack, the only noise to be heard were the painful groans from Hikaru.


	28. Chapter 27

The group woke up several minutes later, they looked around in confusion as they stood up. Seconds later, they saw Hikaru lying dead on the ground.

"What happened?" asked Riven as he went to get a closer look at Hikaru to make sure he was dead

"Look, he has an energy blade in him" said Aisha pointing towards Hikaru

"Hey guys, is it just me, or does that energy seem really familiar?" asked Flora

The rest of the fairies thought about it for a moment, then said "Mikey". Everybody simultaneously looked at Mikey, who was still laying motionless on the floor. But suddenly, everyone yelled "Mikey!".Sky quickly picked up Mikey and ran towards the girls, who then teleported them back to Alfea. The group quickly ran into the building, where they were met by Miss Faragonda.

"Hello girls, how was the mission?" asked Miss Faragonda. Sky then walked up to her carrying Mikey.

Bloom explained what happened with Mikey, which gave Miss Faragonda a sudden sense of worry. The headmistress then quickly asked "How long has she been like this?"

"About four hours" said Nabu

"We are almost out of time. Quickly, follow me to the infirmary" said Miss Faragonda as she began to quickly walk down the hallway. The entire group followed her until they reached the infirmary. Sky carefully laid her down, then backed up.

"Hikaru was telling you the truth, she is still alive, but barely. Girls, I need to send you into Mikey's memories. She is at the point now where her memories are slipping, I can't use my spell unless her memory is intact. We only have about an hour left." said Miss Faragonda

The girls quickly agreed, then stood next to Miss Faragonda.

"memoria onerariam" said Miss Faragonda as shot a pink energy at the Winx girls. The next moment, the girls were gone

(With the Winx)

"Guys! Where are you?" yelled Tecna as she looked around her, all she could see was white.

"Over here!" yelled the rest of the girls. Tecna quickly reunited with the girls.

"Where are we?" asked Aisha

"I think we are in Mikey's memories. But I don't see anything here." said Stella

The girls looked around the white void in confusion. But they soon saw a sort of picture up ahead. As they walked towards it, they could see it was one of Mikey's memories.

"Look, it's like a timeline of Mikey's life" said Bloom as she looked at the pictures. There were thousands of pictures in a row, each one where Mikey was a different age.

"This must be the chart of people in her life" said Tecna as she was looking at her PDA, which was surprisingly getting good reception in Mikey's head

"Hey guys, look at this. Besides Sky, she only had one other person in her life until she was thirteen." said Musa as she pointed at the pictures.

"She's right! It seems like there was no one in Mikey's life till Sky and that girl." said Aisha

"Do any of you guys know where we should be looking?" asked Musa

"According to this" said Tecna who continued to look at her PDA "It would be at the most traumatic memory she has."

Bloom thought about this for a minute then remembered something. But she decided to stay quiet about it and said "Why don't we spread out. I'll check the memories from four years ago. Musa, Tecna, why don't you check eight years ago. Aisha, Flora, How about you check twelve years ago. And Stella, can you check recent memories."

The girls agreed to search where their friend had told them.

"What should we do if we find it?" asked Stella

"If we find it, we should just make her memory intact. It'll take too much time to regroup everyone." said Tecna

The girls agreed and went to their memory spans. Bloom let out a sigh of guilt as she ran. She already knew where the memory would be. But she had to know what Mikey meant when she said she couldn't save him. The girls wouldn't be willing to look into Mikey's personal business, so she had decided to look alone. She finally reached the memory span she was looking for. As she walked through the long line of memories, she saw that an abundance of them contained a one particular boy. Bloom had never seen him before, she wondered who he was. After walking for a few minutes, she reached a memory that stuck out. On the area surrounding the memory, there was an evil-looking mana floating around the picture. Bloom looked at the picture in curiosity, "Is this the one I am looking for?" she thought. She didn't know, but her thoughts were interrupted by the picture beginning to move.

*A fifteen year old Mikey is walking towards an open field. When she gets there, she is greeted by a boy the same age as her. They walked hand in hand to a hill and sat down. They began happily talking with each other for hours, they looked as happy as can be. But suddenly, they found that they were sitting in the middle of a purple void. They looked around in fright as a man appeared in front of them. He quickly snapped his fingers, which released a powerful wind that sent Mikey flying. But before she blacked out, she saw the mystery man standing over the boy. The boy looked at her with his eyes filled with terror. Mikey awoke an hour later back in the field, she looked around in fright as she stood up. From what she could tell the man had left, but she couldn't find the boy she was with. Suddenly the man appeared out of thin air in front of Mikey, making her almost jump in fright. But she soon collected herself and took her battle stance.

"Where's Andrew" angrily said Mikey. She could now get a better look at the man, he even looked despicable. He had his long black hair in a messy ponytail going down his back. He wore an egg-shell colored suit and white shoes.

"You mean that boy you were with earlier? He's not the reason I'm here." said the man

"Where is he?!" angrily asked Mikey

"Didnt you see, shame. I was hoping I would come here and make you watch as I killed him. But none the less, I can tell this is just as good" said the man wearing a smirk

Mikey's expression completely changed from anger to shock. "What?" she said as cerulean tear fell from her eye.

"I disposed of him. And I was right, seeing your expression is just as good as making you watch" said the man as he began to walk towards Mikey

Mikey quickly shook her shocked expression and put back her angry one. "What do you want with me" she asked

"To warn you." said the man

"Funny way of doing so. What is your name?" Mikey said trying to be intimidating

"It does not matter. Funny, I thought that you would be itching to attack me after what I just did" said the man as he continued to walk towards Mikey who was backing up.

"Revenge won't bring Andrew back. Seeking revenge wouldn't help me in the slightest." said Mikey as she increased her pace to gain distance from the man

"Ah, so wise. But back to the matter at hand. I've come here to tell you that I will eventually come for your power" said the man

"Why would you want my power?" asked Mikey

"Well my dear, I created them. I put the water dragon into you when you wer just a wee little baby. And the other power, it ended up inside another baby. I did this so the powers could mature. But I made sure to put my most powerful one inside of the most powerful baby I could find, you." said the man

Mikey thought about this for a moment then said "Why are you warning me about this, wouldn't it be easier to have just taken it at random?" asked Mikey

"Well you see my deary, I havent been able to find a good way to have fun in over a millenium." said the man as he caught up to Mikey and put his hand on her left shoulder "And this way, I can have a little fun". Suddenly his hand lit up , Mikey screamed out in pain as he continued. After a few seconds, the man's hand stopped glowing and Mikey blacked out. The man then crouched down next to her and said "We will see each other soon. Let's hope you are more powrful than" then vanished.

Mikey woke up days later. As she sat up, she could feel an intense pain coming from her left shoulder. When she looked at it, it was glowing a light blue color. This went on for a minute or two, but eventually stopped. When the flash subsided, Mikey looked at her shoulder through the tears in her eyes. On her shoulder was a strange design that looked like a mix of the letter "L" and a sword.*


	29. Chapter 28

Bloom stared at the screen that was now still. She couldn't believe what she had just saw. "Who was that man?" and "How could Mikey have hidden this for so long?" were the thoughts that were racing through Bloom's mind. But she then snapped her head back remembering her mission. She didn't know how long she had left, so she continued into the memory. As she entered the picture, she felt a shudder run down her spine, she felt as though something else was there. But she shrugged it off and proceeded to a glowing ball of light a few feet away from her.

"This must be it, but what do I do now?" Bloom said to herself.

She hastily walked up to the orb. She looked at it in curiosity, not knowing what to do. As her curiosity grew she decided to see if touching it did anything. As she touched the orb, it felt as if it was frozen. Seconds later she backed away and stared at it. "What should I try now?" she thought to herself. But suddenly the orb began to glow light blue, and the light filled the memory void they had entered.

(Back in the real world)

The specialists and Miss Faragonda were waiting anxiously for the Winx club's return. It had been almost an hour before they saw a light leave Mikey's body and turn into the girls.

"Woah, what a ride" said Musa as she stood up.

"Which one of you guys found the memory?" asked Stella as Brandon helped her to her feet

"I did, it was about four years ago" said Bloom as she looked at Sky. His face now read a somewhat curious expression. He was the one that told Bloom that she left to go somewhere four years ago, but he remained silent

"So you found it?" asked Timmy

"Yes" replied Bloom

"Good job girls, and not a minute too soon. We only have about five minutes left." said Miss Faragonda as she placed her hands over Mikey. After a few moments her hands began to glow an eery green color. The green color began to glow until it almost engulfed Miss Faragonda's head. But second before it did, Miss Faragonda said "Reducent eam a morte" and the light filled the entire room. When the flash subsided everyone in the room looked at Mikey. She was quickly regaining the color in her face. The entire group began smiling and hugging one another.

A few seconds later Mikey soon started coughing and sitting up. As she groggily looked around she saw that the girls were about to dive in to hug her. As they did they saw Mikey looking around in confusion, she then said "Ugh... What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Flora, Mikey nodded no

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Tecna

"I had just sent down a doppelgänger to distract Hikaru, after that is all a blur" said Mikey as she tried to stand up, but it seemed as though she couldn't

"You sacrificed yourself for Bloom, she was the one that was supposed to die" said Musa

Mikey squinted as she tried to remember that, she couldn't. She continued trying to stand up, but she still couldn't.

"I would rest if I were you Mikey, you wont be able to move around for a while." said Miss Faragonda as she put her hand on Mikey's shoulder, this made Mikey wince in pain.

Bloom looked closely at the shoulder Miss Faragonda's hand was on. She could partially see the mark on her shoulder, but Mikey caught her staring and covered it with her shirt sleeve.

"So does that mean she is going to be here tonight?" asked Bloom, Miss Faragonda nodded. Bloom gave a somewhat fake smile to Miss Faragonda. She definitely liked Mikey, but she wondered how that mark affected her. Bloom then looked at Sky, who had stared at Mikey with a small tear in his eye. Seconds later he walked up to Mikey and gave her a big hug. She hugged him back slowly, since she couldn't move that much.

The group continued to talk for hours until it became dark outside and the specialists had to go. The group said their goodbyes, and the girls went back to their dorm.

About an hour later, Stella said "Hey girls, I'm worried about Mikey. Like I mean, she just died right?"

"Technically she didn't die Stella, but I know what you mean" said Tecna

"Let's go check on her" said Flora as she stood up.

The rest of the girls agreed and set off to the nurse's office. As they walked down the dark hallways, they started to hear something the closer they got to the infirmary. When they reached the infirmary, they could clearly hear a man's voice.

"Did you really think I was joking when I warned you. I will soon have your power, and you can't stop me." said the man's voice

"If I was at full power I would kill you here and now" angrily said Mikey

"Who is that" quietly asked Aisha as the girls listened from around the corner. All the girls shrugged at Aisha's question, all except for Bloom. Bloom slightly recognized the man's voice, but she couldn't quite place it.

"My how you've changed, what happened to the girl who wouldn't get revenge on me?" said he man mockingly

"You personally got rid of that girl last time we met. I will never forgive you for what you did, he did not deserve what you gave him." said Mikey

"And what is his importance to you? Through all these years, you have kept your hate fire well-lit." said the man

"It is not for your benefit. And why are you putting ice crystal shackles on me when I can barely move?" asked Mikey

The girls gasped at hearing Mikey say ice crystals. To their knowledge, Mikey destroyed all of it months ago. They couldn't take just listening anymore, they then stepped in the room, but it didn't seem to startle either Mikey or the man.

"Hey guys." said Mikey who didn't stop eye contact with the man

AS the Winx club got a better look at the rope binding Mikey's arms and legs, they saw that it was made of ice crystal.

"How did he get ice crystals?" asked Flora

"I created them, my dear" said the man

All of the girls except Bloom and Mikey let out a gasp in shock.

"I just came here to remind Mikey of what I warned her about. I would take it now, but it wouldn't be fun if she couldn't fight back. Hey Mikey" said the man as he looked at Mikey "How about I do what I did last time to one of the girls over there?"

Mikey's face suddenly changed from anger to ferocity "Don't you dare touch them or I swear I'll". She then struggled in the ropes trying to regain her freedom. The girls looked at the two of them in confusion, but Bloom was also terrified about what he meant

"You'll do what? Remember my little present I gave you last time, you know I made that with a purpose." said the man as he summoned an ice crystal in his hand. He then forcibly pushed the ice crystals on the mark on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey screamed out in pain and tried to move out-of-the-way, but she couldn't break the ice crystal ropes. The winx girls ran towards Mikey and the man, who disappeared as soon as they came close to him.

"Mikey, are you ok?" asked Musa as she and the rest of the girls tried to break the magical ropes. They finally succeeded in freeing Mikey when Bloom used her dragon fire on the ice crystals, making them soon as the rope diaaapeared, Mikey grabbed her shoulder wearing a painful expression. When the girls went to her side to check on her, they saw that her shoulder was glowing light blue.

"It's just like last time" said Flora as she looked at the rest of the Winx girls. They all looked at each other in worry, then looked at Mikey. Her shoulder had stopped glowing, and she was breathing heavily.

"Mikey, who was that?" asked Tecna, but Mikey remained silent. Mikey quickly stood up and said "Someone who wont be in this universe or any soon enough.", she then teleported out of the room.

"Where do you think she's going?" asked Aisha

"I think she's going to get revenge on that man" said Stella

"Why would she want to do that?" asked Tecna, Bloom looked at the floor in guilt, but trying to hide it. But she didnt hide it well enough to keep the girls from noticing. All of them stared at Bloom.

"What?" said Bloom

"We know you know something Bloom" said Musa

Bloom sighed knowing she had to tell the girls what she knew. She told the Winx girls what she saw in the memory.

"That's horrible" said Musa

"We have to stop her, taking her revenge won't help her." said Stella

"How will we find her?" asked Aisha


	30. Chapter 29

The girls quickly went down to Miss Fargonda's office to see if she might know what to do. As they walked into the headmistress' office, she was sitting there like it was a normal day even though it was the middle of the night.

"Hello girls. what seems to be the problem?" said Miss Faragonda

The girls explained everything that had transpired over the last twenty minutes.

"And I'm guessing she went after him, Am I right?" asked Miss Faragonda

"Yes, do you know if there is anyway that we can find them?" asked Aisha

"Wait girls, my PDA is detecting a large amount of power being used about twenty miles away from here" said Tecna showing her PDA to everyone else

"That's Mikey alright" said Stella

"Then let's go!" said Bloom as her and the rest of the girls transformed into Enchantix fairies and teleported out of the room.

When the Winx girls arrived at their destination, they could hear what sounded like a fight coming from the next clearing over. The girls quickly ran towards the noise and found Mikey fighting the man. As they watched from behind tall grass, they could see that Mikey was slightly overpowering the man. After about a minute of continuous fighting, the man threw a spell at Mikey and turned her into stone. The girls gasped at what just happened, which gave their site away to the man.

"You don't have to hide young fairies." said the man through his slightly heavy breathing, the Winx girls slowly walked into the clearing, knowing that remaining hidden would not help them anymore.

"Why did you do that, or are you too scared to fight Mikey?" asked Aisha

"No, I'm not scared, I just simply wanted to tell you some, rather unknown things about Mikey's past." said the man while slowly pacing back and forth. What the man said made the girls stare at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tecna

the man smiled and said "It's really quite simple, my little fairy. Not you or anyone knows where Mikey came from, not even Mikey. But I do, It all started about eighteen years ago. Have any of you ever heard of the Alderian galaxy?"

The girls remained silent, staring at the man with uncertainty. None of them had ever heard of that galaxy, not even Tecna.

"No? Anyway, there was only one planet in that entire galaxy. And the beings that lived there, were the strongest race that have or ever will exist. I decided that one of their race would hold the water dragon energy I had created. I needed someone powerful to help the energy grow, then I found Mikey. Even compared to some of the best warriors on the planet, her power as an infant surpassed all of them." explained the man

"So how did she end up on Eraklyon?" asked Flora as she stared at the man

"Be patient my dear, it will soon be revealed. As I was saying, I first wiped out the entire population, then I planted the power in an infant Mikey, Finally I just destroyed the entire galaxy and placed Mikey on Eraklyon. Easy and simple." he said with a devilish smile.

The girls looked at him with disgust, but also confusion.

"But how? According to what you said, they were the most powerful beings ever." said Tecna

"How did you single handedly almost completely wipe out an entire race?" asked Flora

"All I had to do was learn to use their natural defense mechanism, like this." said the man, who then conjured an eery white crystal in his hand.

"Guys!" frantically said Musa

But it was too late, the mystery man had quickly thrown the ice crystal energy at the stone Mikey. The girls gasped in shock as the ground started to shake. As they looked at Mikey, they saw her left shoulder was glowing a different color then they have seen. It shone a dark crimson color as the ground moved under them. Seconds later, the ground shuck so violently under them, everyone except the man fell to the ground

"What's happening?" yelled Bloom

"Look!" yelled Stella as she pointed towards Mikey and the man in fright.

The rest of the girls looked towards the direction Stella pointed to and yelled in fright. They saw the man laughing evilly as Mikey was quickly growing in size and changing into a marine blue colored monster. The girls quickly stood up and stared in horror.

"What is that?" yelled Tecna

"It's the way I eliminated the most powerful race ever. Or should I say, made them destroy themselves" said the man who flashed a sinister smile at the monster, then at the girls. "I suggest you not wait around any longer. If it can't find anything to destroy, things will get a little... explosive", the man then disappeared

"What do you think he meant?" asked Aisha

"I don't know, but I'm not sticking around to find out" said Musa as she pointed in fright

The rest of the girls gasped once they realized the situation. The monster Mikey was rampaging through the forest less than one hundred yards from them. The girls wasted no time leaving the dangerous environment they were in, they quickly teleported back to Alfea. When they saw the familiar pink buildings of Alfea, they sighed in relief. But flashes of Mikey in her monster form rushed through their minds, so they quickly looked in the direction they were moments ago. Even though Mikey was over twenty miles away, the girls could still see her over the tree tops.

"What should we do?" asked Bloom

"I don't know" said Tecna "But I'm more worried about what the man said"

"What's that?" asked Aisha

"When he said it would be explosive, what do you think he meant" asked Tecna

Musa looked at the monster that had been Mikey just a few minutes ago. It seemed that to be frantically searching for something. She then said "I don't really know, I'm just hoping th...". But before she could finish, a giant energy explosion came from the monster.

The force sent all the girls hurdling towards the building's wall. Minutes later they stood up and looked at the aftermath of what had transpired. When they looked at the direction where Mikey was before, they saw that the surrounding land had been blown into a ginormous, charred landscape.

"This is awful" said flora as she looked at where the forest once was.

"I was going to say I hope that he didn't mean it literally, but he did" said Musa as she rubbed her head

"What was that?" loudly asked Aisha

"I think it was Mikey" said Bloom

"C'mon, let's go" said Stella as they all transformed into Enchantix fairies and teleported to their earlier location. When they arrived, they saw that the explosion had mad a ginormous crater. As the girls flew into the crater, they saw Mikey sitting in the middle attempting to get up. They rushed to their friends side, but slowed down in case Mikey might return into her beast form.

"Mikey, are you ok?" asked Aisha as she slowly went to Mikey's side

"ugh, I think so. What happened?" asked Mikey as she rubbed the back of her head.

The Winx girls looked at each other, thinking of what should be said. They didn't know if they should tell Mikey all that had happened. As the girls continued to look at each other, Mikey stared at them in confusion. But the desolate and charred wasteland she was sitting in caught her attention rather quickly.,  
"Wait, I thought I was in the forest. What happened?" Mikey asked the Winx girls.

The girls wandering eyes suddenly shot back at Mikey once they heard her question. The girls remained silent as Mikey awaited their answer.

"Your fight with that man got a little rough." said Stella as she thought about if Mikey would believe her lie. The rest of the girls decided to go along with Stella's fib and not tell Mikey about her past. Mikey's expression turned sour when Stella brough up the man.

"He got away, didn't he?" asked Mikey as she avoided eye contact with the group "Bloom told you didn't she?"

Bloom walked forward and said "How did you.."

"It's not easy keeping secrets from a syphon" said Mikey in a low tone.

The rest of the group looked at Mikey, they didn't know what to say to her. They knew that she didn't want them to know about Andrew, but it was a little too late now. As they continued to stare at Mikey, they could see her anger building up.

Mikey soon stood up and said "I'm going to go find him"

"Mikey, you can't really think that's a good idea" said Musa as she stepped towards Mikey

But Musa noticed that Mikey's intense stare turned to a sympathetic look in the direction of Flora. The fairy of nature had never even met up with the rest of the group after teleporting. Instead she fell to her knees, crying over the land which was once a lush forest. The rest of the girls realized this and went to comfort her, but none of their words could help her. When the explosion occurred, flora could hear the screams of every plant in the forest, down to the last grain of pollen.

"It'll be alright Flora" is all the girls could think to say to her. After failed attempts of talking to her, the switched to quietly standing close to her, staring. Even Mikey didn't know what to do, these girls had brought upon her situations she didn't know how to resolve. She then remembered about a time this had happened before, on her home planet Eraklyon

(Mikey, 8 years ago)

A ten year old Mikey is walking through a wooded area close to her home. she closes her eyes as she walks off the path through the trees. She always felt right in the forest, it was always welcomed her as if it were her home. But her peace is ended by the sounds of someone crying out. Mikey follows the direction of the sound until she found a girl, kneeling next to a foot tall pile of animal pelts. Mikey could hear the girl silently weeping while she looked at the pelts probably left by a careless hunter.

"Uh... Excuse me, are you alright?" Mikey awkwardly asked as she slowly took a step towards the girls.

Upon hearing Mikey's question, the girl turned her head away from the animals and towards Mikey. When Mikey could see the girls face completely, she looked to be no older than 12. Behind the tears, Mikey could see the girls had tan skin and dark hair.

After a few seconds of silent stares, the girl looked back to the pelts and said "Can you believe the cruel actions man can bring? These innocent animals were killed for no reason but dominance."

"Please don't cry. I'm sure they didn't feel that much pain" Mikey said trying to comfort the girl

"No, they did." said the girl with a hint of anger in her voice

"How do you know?" curiously asked Mikey

Mikey could see more tears beginning to fall from the girl's face, she then said "I'm the fairy of animals. I could feel their pain when they died and I can still feel it now. Their screams will not disappear in vain. It's just not fair!"

Suddenly, a bright light shot up from the animals and completely engulfed the girl. Mikey stared in horror at the mystery girls, wondering what was happening. When the flash disappeared, Mikey's jaw dropped as she saw the change the girls had just went through.

The girls had transformed into a magnificent fairy. Replacing the red hood that she was wearing moments ago, she wore a red top that went halfway down her stomach. She wore a matching red skirt that draped down to her knees. But the thing that caught the young Mikey was her wings. Every possible color Mikey could think of shone brilliantly upon those wings, Mikey couldn't help but stare at them.


	31. Chapter 30

I found out that I should be putting in disclaimers (for all the people who wanna sue a person for writing fanfiction...sigh)  
I don't own anything... second sigh

(Present time)

Mikey's eyes quickly darted towards Flora, who had not stopped crying at the ground. "The resemblance is uncanny" she thought to herself as she thought of that day.

"Why did this have to happen? Nature is what defines this world, but here it is like nothing lives. This shouldn't have happened!" angrily said Flora through her tears.

Mikey stared at Flora intently, watching her as she stood there silently. But her attention was drawn to a single tear that fell from Flora's eye down to the ground. As soon as the tear made contact with the dirt, a small plant sprouted from the ground, and began to faintly glow. Mikey's pupils grew wide with realization, she then knew what would happen. Mikey opened her mouth to warn the girls about what was going to happen, but before she could say a single word, a bright light shot out of the sprout and completely covered Flora.

"Flora" the Winx girls yelled at once. They tried to reach towards their friend, but Mikey teleported in front of them and blocked their path.

"Mikey! What are you doing?" yelled Stella as she blocked her eyes from the light

"What's happening?" yelled Musa towards Mikey

But all Mikey said was "Just watch".

The light soon disappeared, revealing Flora. The Winx girls gasped in shock and awe as they saw what had happened to her friend. She had transformed into one of the most magnificent fairies they had ever seen. Her dress went down to her knees and was a dark green color, with beautiful flowers randomly placed around her. Each flower held a small gem placed in the middle that was glowing softly. She wore a braid on the side of her head, with small pink flowers placed in her hair. But the thing the girls looked at the most were her wings, which magnificently sparkled in many colors. The girls continued to stare as Flora looked at her transformation in confusion.

"What just happened?" Flora asked, breaking the girls from their transfixed stares

"I never thought that I would see another Jewlix" quietly said Mikey, but Musa's increased sense of hearing heard her quiet remark.

"What do you mean by Jewlix? I've never hear of that before." Musa said moving her eyes from Flora to Mikey

Mikey sighed, knowing that it was too late for her to pretend she didn't know what Musa was talking about. But in her mind, she was slightly glad Musa brought her comment up, she was tired of keeping this under raps. But even though, Mikey remained silent, thinking about how she would tell them the not-so-believable tale.

"Mikey?" asked Aisha, breaking Mikey's focus.

But just as Mikey began to open her mouth to say whatever came to her, a portal opened between her and the girls. Soon After, a figure began to appear in the portal and said "Perhaps I could explain this a bit more than Mikey can". Mikey's eyes widened upon hearing the mystery character's voice.

"Ruby?" Mikey said as she walked portal. When the figure emerged, it was revealed that the character was a girl, who only looked a few years older than her. As soon as her face was discernible, Mikey ran towards her and giving her a big hug, which the girl returned. When they finished their hug, they both faced the Winx club, who had looked at them like they were slightly crazy.

(Mikey, 8 years ago)

After the girl's transformation, Mikey continued to stare at her in fascination. The girls didn't even seem to notice, she just looked at her new fairy form in amazement.

"I can't believe I'm a Jewlix, I can finally carry through with my grandmother's mission." the girl said to herself, not realising that Mikey was standing within earshot

"Wow! You look amazing! I've never seen anyone else with that transformation" said Mikey as she began to walk closer to the girl

The girl looked at Mikey and quickly said "thanks". But then she tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking of something. She then said "Wait, did you say anyone else? Do you know someone else like me?". After asking this, the girls walked closer to Mikey with anticipation. Mikey wondered if she could trust her, but after thinking it over for a few seconds, she seemed trustworthy enough.

Mikey then stepped a few feet from the excited and curious fairy, then she transformed. When the light faded, the mystery girl gasped in shock. Mikey's outfit consisted of a marine blue top that went to an inch over her waistline, with a very detailed picture of a dragon wrapping around also wore a matching skirt that went to her knees, that sparkled blue with a hint of purple. Mikey's hair was tied in one long braid that made her brown wavy hair shine.

The mystery girl's mouth dropped at the sight of the young fairy in front of her. Mikey looked at the girls in confusion, "What's so fascinating, from what I can tell, we are both the same stage of fairy." Mikey thought to herself

"B..but how?" the mystery girl asked quietly through her shock

"How what? Is there something wrong?" Mikey asked as she took a step closer to the fairy in red

"This isn't right, according to my grandmother's research, none of the other Jewlix have come up yet" said the girl in denial

"Well technically, from what I have heard you say about all this, two have transformed" said Mikey who then pointed to the girl, then at herself. The girls let out an annoyed sigh, understanding she didn't exactly help, Mikey said "Sorry, I'm not really helping"

"Oh, it's no problem, really" said the girl "I'm just kinda shocked, how long have you been this type of fairy?"

"What do you mean? There's more than one type?" asked Mikey

"Yeah, every fairy starts out as a Charmix, and if they meet the right requirements to move up a stage, then they transform" said the girls, who then transformed back into her normal form.

"That sound weird, I've always looked the same as a fairy, no transformations or anything" said Mikey, this response made the girl drop her jaw once again in confusion.

Not wanting there to be another awkward silence, Mikey said "My name's Mikey, what's yours?"

The mystery girl closed her mouth for a second, but replied "My name's Ruby"

(Present time)

"Guys, I want you to meet one of my best friends in the world, Ruby" said Mikey with a ginormous smile plastered on her face.

"Hi, sorry about the sudden drop in, but I sensed that another Jewlix had finally resurfaced." said Ruby who then looked at flora

Hey Guys! I know that fairies go from Enchantix form to Believix form, but I've never liked the believix fairies. Don't get me wrong, I totally get the part about "believing" and all that, but I just don't like how it looks. The Enchantix form is mystical and well... Enchanted looking (not intended, if I would pay attention in English, I might be able to thing of another word). But the Believix looks so cutesy and like the fairies you would see on Disney Channel telling you that all you need to do is believe in yourself, and that ain't for this girl! But don't worry! I'll go more in-depth to this new transformation in the next chapter.

Tell me what you all think and review. And plus! I'm always looking for constructive criticism, (except for my English teacher ;P).


End file.
